Amalgama
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: Mezcla de cosas dispares, eso es lo que son ellos, todos ellos, y no importa. Porque también pueden ser mucho más. [Colección de drabbles/viñetas, sin orden ni relación]
1. Contrapunto

**NCIS** no me pertenece. Nunca lo hará. Escribo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Amalgama**

* * *

1. **Contrapunto.  
** _contraste entre dos o más cosas._

* * *

Esa era quizás la mayor diferencia entre Tony y Abby: la forma en la que se _instalaron_ en su vida.

Ella aterrizó delante de sus ojos, metafóricamente. Recordaba vívidamente el sonido de sus pasos cuando se cruzaron la primera vez. Abby era un torbellino imparable, rebotando en la habitación sobre sus tacones cuando tropezó delante de él en los pasillos de la agencia. Y era vistosa, inusual, como una mariposa azul que se posa en una flor blanca, difícil dejar de admirar, de espantar. Se impuso, porque a Abigail, no, a _Abby_ le gustaba que las cosas se hiciesen de determinada manera —como a él, como a Shannon— y él la dejó hacer, sin quejas… Porque ella no iba a marcharse hasta desearlo, por su _propio_ pie.

Y fue agradable un desafío, el aire fresco que respiraba cuando estaba con ella. Él se adaptó a sus imposiciones, saltándose sus propios muros para compartir su presencia y calidez, su luz. Sí, porque Abby iluminó sus días desde que la dejó entrar en su vida. Y, por eso, estaba agradecido.

DiNozzo, por otro lado, no había sido más que un cachorro abandonado, _herido_ —tan herido que aprendió a ocultar las cicatrices _demasiado_ bien— y lo miró con ojos grandes, deseoso de aprobación y cuidado, desesperado por sentirse anclado a la realidad. Lo había derribado, literalmente, y Gibbs se había encontrado mirando más allá de la superficie cuando se conocieron, intrigado. Y recordaba que, al final, lo había _llevado_ a NCIS mediante una engañosa propuesta. Tony se deslizó en su vida, haciéndose notar, demandando atención pero entregándole una devoción ciega que jamás había esperado obtener a cambio de tan _poco_. Y Gibbs lo vio arrastrándose en busca de amor, dudando sobre su propia bienvenida y se preguntó —una y mil veces— que podía hacer para modificar eso.

Tony, que era exasperante en su peor día, _tolerable_ en el mejor, también era _compañía y seguridad, esperanza._ Era lealtad desmedida y orgullo, era un sonido de fondo, relajante y tranquilizador.

Gibbs había perdido muchas cosas en su vida, _demasiadas_ , pero se alegraba de saber que aún había cosas que necesitaba conservar, personas que lo necesitaban a él, a su vez. Y se encargaría de que fuese así durante todo el tiempo que _pudiese._

* * *

Conjunto de drabbles y viñetas (las dos cosas, probablemente) referidos a varios personajes de esta serie que empecé a ver muy tarde (¡van ya por la temporada 12, OMG!) pero que disfruto mucho.


	2. Ambigüedad

Alrededor del 2001, los primeros tiempos de Tony en el NCIS.

* * *

2\. **Ambigüedad  
** _incertidumbre, duda o, vacilación._

* * *

—No confías en mí —dijo. No quería dejar lugar a dudas, no esperaba una confirmación, tampoco una negación. Era una declaración de hechos, simple y clara.

Si Tony no pretendía insultar su inteligencia, se quedaría callado. Era lo más conveniente, lo mejor, porque ambos sabían que no había nada que pudiese decir y que lo hiciese dudar de su razonamiento. Y la idea de que él no solía equivocarse se había asentado más que por rumores falsos, era cierta más veces de las que no.

Claro, _no esperaba_ que DiNozzo hiciese _tal cosa_. Siempre, de alguna forma, una respuesta llegaba. Parecía que el chico no había aprendido donde quedaban sus límites, o no le interesaba, o no le preocupaba.

Lo vio recoger sus cosas en silencio, casi como si lo estuviese desafiando a insistir con el tema pero Gibbs no se molestó en hacerlo. Ya había dicho lo que tenía que decir.

Notó, sin embargo, que Tony quería _algo_ cuando se detuvo frente a él, casi con timidez. Los dedos tartamudearon mientras acomodaba su mochila sobre su hombro. Sus ojos no vacilaron cuando se fijaron en los suyos.

Esperó.

—Estoy tratando—la voz apenas audible, culpable de su agente lo sorprendió. Gibbs se forzó a mantener la expresión neutral en su cara, no regalar nada. No era difícil, por costumbre. Pero resultaba más arduo cuando se trataba de DiNozzo. No sabía por qué, no le interesaba saber—Es _difícil_ , a veces.

Gibbs entendía de confianza y desconfianza, de la línea delgada entre la fe ciega y la confidencia reservada, de lo fácil que era cruzarla y la poca capacidad de retorno que había, de lo sencillo que era destruirlo todo con una mala decisión. Comprendía lo complicado que era darle una porción de confianza a una persona desconocida, lo necesario e imprescindible que resultaba en su línea de trabajo.

También sabía que ese momento de honestidad había valido más esfuerzo del aparente, que había estado luchando por ser develado. Fue uno de esos momentos donde mirar a su segundo era más como mirarse en un espejo. Duró una eternidad demasiado pequeña. Un segundo demasiado inmenso.

El joven le dio la espalda, como si ya no pudiese permanecer más tiempo allí. Y él entendía.

—No—rechazó. DiNozzo se quedó quieto y tenso, a la espera, como si aguardase algún grito, alguna queja o algo más—, s _iempre_ es.

Los pasos de Tony parecían más ligeros cuando, finalmente, se marchó.

 _Bien,_ pensó con satisfacción _._ Aún no eran un equipo pero lo _serían_.

* * *

 **N/A** : Una de mis relaciones favoritas de NCIS y, en mi opinión personal, la más compleja. Porque hubo muchos paralelismos, muchos contrastes, muchos cambios y variaciones en ellos, en sus vidas pero, a pesar de todo, _permanecen_. Y eso es lo que me gusta.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

 **Guest** , no me decidía a publicar nada en este fandom, a pesar de que la serie me gusta mucho. Dudaba de poder hacerle justicia a los personajes y a sus relaciones. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado :)


	3. Motivo

3\. **Motivo**  
 _determina la manera de actuar de una persona._

* * *

 _Sus_ reglas existían, eran _reales_. _Nunca_ había pensado en deshacerse de ellas. Ni siquiera se le cruzó por la mente considerar aquella idea cuando Mike le dijo que no era necesario un gran conjunto de pautas con las que regirse, que podía conservar las necesarias, las imprescindibles y descartar las demás. Ellos no tenían el mismo concepto, no entendían de la misma forma… Así que no lo discutió. Tampoco se deshizo de ellas.

 _Para él, eran más que directrices, eran más que modelos._ Eran algo que le había enseñado Shannon, y no podía — _no quería_ — abandonarlo. Un código de vida, una forma para sostenerse después de haber quedado en el limbo, un apoyo necesario, un recordatorio de que debía _seguir viviendo_ pese a que no tenía _una razón para hacerlo_.

Las reglas se hicieron para seguirse, _incluso_ cuando no eran cumplidas. _Pero no se quebrantaban solas._ Las personas eran las que fallaban, _no_ las reglas. Las personas se equivocaban, las reglas eran arbitrarias en su regencia. Se rompieron antes y ocurriría de nuevo, muchas veces. En ocasiones, incluso resultaban ser un problema más que una solución. Y, sí, también existían los momentos donde parecía _inevitable_ ignorarlas. Por eso, podía colocarlas en una perspectiva adecuada, relativa… Y eran _flexibles_. O _algo así._

Él podía romperlas todas las veces que _creyera_ necesarias pero, de igual modo, las conservaba escritas para no olvidar ninguna. Las usaba según su conveniencia, y eso era cierto. Porque en la vida había más que puntos absolutos y blancos y negros, se contemplaban aristas y consecuencias. Porque en el mundo imperfecto donde vivían y respiraban, la zona acre e intoxicante, las reglas podían romperse y, aún así, seguir _existiendo_.

Y, para él, era más que suficiente.

* * *

 **N/A** : No tengo idea de que inspiró esto.


	4. Circunstancial

Alrededor del 2001, no mucho _antes_ que Tony llegase a NCIS.

* * *

4\. **Circunstancial  
** _implica una circunstancia o depende de ella._ **  
**

* * *

 **Hung Out To Dry [1.2]  
**

 _Tony: Why didn't you take to me this fast?  
_ _Abby **:** You're like a piercing, Tony. It takes awhile for the throbbing to stop and the skin to grow back._

* * *

Era raro que Gibbs respondiese llamadas personales durante un caso. Era aún más extraño que su voz se _suavizase_ —¿de que otra manera podía describirlo? Era más suave que lo acostumbrado— mientras hablaba. Y era todavía más peculiar que arreglase un encuentro con alguien más en NCIS, especialmente, si ese alguien era de un desconocido.

Abby dudó, pero la comunicación telefónica con el _detective_ de Baltimore no podía calificar de otra manera: no tenía nada que ver con el homicidio que el MCRT, o sea _Gibbs_ , estaba investigando en la actualidad. Y sabía también que Gibbs había conocido al hombre cuando había estado de encubierto en su última misión… No podía estar equivocada.

Algo estaba pasando _allí_. Y quería _saberlo_.

—Le has preguntado a Pacci la semana pasada por el detective de Baltimore, lo mencionaste —comentó, sin fingir que no había prestado atención a la conversación breve. Sabía que Gibbs _sabía_ que ella había estado escuchando con atención cada palabra— Y tú nunca pides nada sin una razón. Vas a traerlo _aquí_ , ¿no?

Gibbs la estudió, imperturbable.

Ella lo miró con los labios fruncidos en una mueca de angustia, aguardando una respuesta, y él rodó los ojos antes de entregarle su cuota diaria de cafeína.

—No puedo ser solo yo —dijo, finalmente, con simpleza.

—¡Claro que puedes! —declaró, a medias indignada. Dejó el Caw-Poff junto a su teclado y lo encaró—. _Eres_ el mejor.

—Sí —acordó. Nunca le discutía demasiado a ella, especialmente en el _buen_ concepto que tenía de él—. Pero no puedo _ser solo yo_.

Abby sabía que si no fuese ella la que preguntaba, Gibbs no trataría el tema: no le gustaba que le hicieran hablar sobre como dirigía a su equipo. Le permitía tener cierto margen el que ahora no _tuviese_ a nadie bajo su mando y pensaba aprovechar eso.

El próximo novato llegaría en cualquier momento.

—Trae a Stan de regreso, si necesitas un compañero —dijo ella, con sencillez. Stan Burley había estado en NCIS desde antes de que ella hubiese llegado, la había recibido con brazos abiertos y era simpático y agradable. Era de esa clase de personas con las que uno no puede evitar encariñarse.

Le _gustaba_ Stan. A _Ducky_ le gustaba Stan. A _Gibbs_ le gustaba Stan. La ecuación ideal.

¡Era… _perfecto_!

Gibbs le lanzó una mirada _muy_ clara. " _No puedo hacer eso."_

—Estaban _bien_ juntos. No quiero que traigas a alguien _nuevo_ , Gibbs. Quiero que traigas a Stan —insistió, sintiéndose como una niña. Stan había sido uno de los pocos que conocía, sino el _único_ , que pudo mantenerse cinco años bajo el mando de Gibbs y salir ileso. Era una leyenda entre los novatos y en otros sectores del NCIS—. Nadie más _dura_. Eres un hombre difícil de complacer.

Él sonrió. _"Sí_."

A Abby le gustaba ser una de las pocas personas que podían lograr esos gestos en el rostro generalmente estoico y distante. Porque _allí_ estaba lo que casi nadie veía. Era la tenue luz en sus ojos que se marcaba cuando sonreía, una claridad inesperada, y sabías que, a pesar del borde duro y frío, tenía un corazón bondadoso. Y _considerado_.

Gibbs estaba hecho de una aleación de hielo y acero, pero Abby sabía era capaz de derretirse si la temperatura era adecuada. Él sabía que ella sabía y ella sabía que él sabía que ella sabía, a pesar de que nunca lo habían discutido: era su secreto. Y ella no pensaba decírselo a nadie. Se lo había ganado y no pensaba compartirlo.

—¿Y _quién_ es este detective DiNozzo? —dudó, en cambio. Ya habían hablado demasiado sobre el tema de Burley y Gibbs no era el hombre de mayor paciencia sobre la faz de la tierra. Sabía que pronto alcanzaría su límite—. Dijiste que ayudó en Baltimore.

Quiso cruzarse de brazos y sacudir las manos delante de su rostro al mismo tiempo, para dar énfasis. Lo hubiese hecho todo si tuviese un par de brazos extra. Al final, se decidió por la primera opción.

—Él y su _compañero_ atraparon al malo, Abs.

O algo así.

—No lo entiendo —y no le gustaba eso: había algo _más_ en todo el asunto—. Si el caso terminó, ¿ _por qué_ querría verte? _Debe_ estar buscando algo.

Gibbs parecía reacio, de repente. Nunca fue alguien que diese _grandes_ explicaciones sobre sus acciones. A Abby le gustaba llegar a los límites.

— _Tenemos_ un asunto pendiente.

Lo miró, escéptica. Eso seguía sin decir mucho. —¿ _Qué_ asunto pendiente?

Gibbs le devolvió la mirada, sin vacilar, pero no respondió. Él encontró que era más útil mantenerse en silencio, en general. Las personas llenan los espacios en blanco por su cuenta, según su propia conveniencia, como lo hacia la mitología para los tiempos antiguos. Era divertido ver la frustración de los demás cuando no podían hallar lo que querían. Y no hacia daño hacer crecer su reputación como un bastardo.

Pero con Abby era diferente _, quería_ ser diferente. Y sintió que su expresión se suavizaba solo porque ella era ella.

Pero no quería explicarle lo que pasaba con DiNozzo, porque no era de su incumbencia y también porque odiaba tener que explicarse.

Había algo en ese detective, algo más allá de la superficie que había llamado su atención desde que lo conoció y que se había reforzado cuando vio su archivo personal y _luego_. No podía ponerlo en palabras simples. El historial del chico era un desastre, la mitad estaba llena de reprimendas formales y comentarios sobre su conducta; la otra mitad rebasaba de elogios y alabanzas. Cantaban a su valentía pero criticaban sus métodos. Valoraban sus aportes, sí, pero lamentaban que tomase _demasiados_ riegos. Se había encontrado curioso sobre el policía de Baltimore cuando vio su rapidez de pensamiento.

Era engreído, arrogante, sí, pero _talentoso_.

Y no podía olvidar esa mirada en sus ojos… Esa mirada traicionada que había quedado en evidencia cuando vio lo que había ocurrido con su _compañero_. No podía negar que había sentido simpatía por el chico. Pero no era todo. No era más que una parte, en realidad.

DiNozzo tenía potencial. Y Gibbs _tenía_ la regla número _cinco_.

— _Él te gusta_ —No era una pregunta y Abby lo sorprendió al hacer la observación. Ella misma se veía extrañada por su conclusión.

Gibbs no sabía _cómo_ podía leerlo con tanta claridad, a veces, pero se alegró de no tener que decir nada al respecto.

—No quiero escuchar _especulaciones_ sobre DiNozzo. Quiero los resultados que te pedí —declaró, antes de salir del laboratorio.

Le lanzó una mirada, cuadrando sus hombros para marcharse. El tema había concluido.

—¡No has dicho que _no_ , Gibbs!

Y Abby decidió, en ese preciso momento, que no le _gustaría_ el detective DiNozzo. Al menos, no hasta que entendiese por qué a Gibbs le _gustaba._

* * *

 **N/A** : Hace algún tiempo volvieron a pasar las primeras temporadas de NCIS en la televisión, ¡eran tan distintos! Me gusta ver los cambios aunque me recordó lo mucho que me gustaba Abby. Creo que fue uno de los personajes que más me ha gustado desde el principio en la serie.

No pretendo que todos los capítulos se centren en estos tres personajes pero hasta ahora van ganando indiscutidamente.


	5. Aprendizaje

Alrededor del 2001.

* * *

5\. **Aprendizaje  
** _Adquisición del conocimiento de algo por medio del estudio, el ejercicio o la experiencia._ **  
**

* * *

 **Switch [3.5]**

 _Ziva: Just to be clear, are there any more of these rules I should be aware of?_  
 _Gibbs: About fifty of them._

* * *

Ese había sido un día largo. Bueno, tal vez _había_ sido más largo que un día. Quizá, si consideraba las horas hacia atrás y las contaba terminaría calculando casi las mismas que tenía una semana. O menos, pero más que _un_ día. Ducky siempre le decía que tenía que tener en cuenta que su tiempo no era el que regía el universo sino el calendario gregoriano que había sido consensuado. Como tantas otras cosas en su vida, él solía ignorarlo.

Pero había cosas que no podía hacer caso omiso, por más que quisiera. No en ese momento, cuando el día acababa y solo quedaban las secuelas. Esa vez eran más que físicas, el cansancio absoluto y las memorias olvidables. Los cuerpos se encerrarían en Autopsia mientras que él y Tony deseaban haber llegado a tiempo para evitar más muertes antes de que otro caso volviese a encerrarlos en sus entrañas. Lamentó la vida inocente que el asesino se llevó, el tren que les quitó el aliento cuando saltaron juntos, la obsesión… El hecho del que tendría que decirle a un hombre que había perdido a una hija.

DiNozzo… Tony, se quedó allí. Sentado en uno de los bancos, con la mirada fija hacia el frente y pequeño, demasiado pequeño. Sin duda en su tiempo habia visto cadáveres y muerte, sangre derramada y locura sin freno. Pero Gibbs apreciaba el hecho de verlo, de saber que aún reaccionaba a la muerte. Porque cuando dejasen de sentir ese vacío, esos bordes afilados cuando no podían cumplir su tarea, entonces ya no servirían para ese trabajo.

—Es hora de irnos.

Tony se pasó una mano por la cara pero no se movió. Cansado, culpable, afligido. Gibbs conocía la sensación, el lapso de odio y el momento de inundación cuando una decisión tomada se vuelve en contra. Las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes si él le hubiese dicho lo que intuyó, lo que escuchó, pero por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender, DiNozzo se había guardado sus inquietudes, sus sospechas. _Dudó_ , quizás no de Gibbs, pero sí de su instinto… De sus propias certezas.

—Podría haberse salvado. Podría _haberla_ salvado.

—A veces sucede, DiNozzo.

Los ojos de Tony, verdes y oscuros, lo miraron. Estaba sorprendido. Confundido. Luego, el agradecimiento se alzó en su mirada. Debajo de la sombra opaca de su antigua culpa. Había algo más y Gibbs no necesitaba ser adivino para saber lo que era.

Se sentó. Podría quedarse allí y escuchar. Un minuto, tal vez dos.

Tony se tensó. Sintió la rigidez de sus propios hombros de forma repentina y se forzó a controlar la expresión de su rostro con toda la firmeza que tenía su mente embotada.

Gibbs enarcó una ceja, esperando.

—Jefe, _yo_ … —Se interrumpió antes de iniciar la frase, su boca se arqueó en una sonrisa amarga—Es solo que… Yo… No _pensé_ que acabaría… _Dios_ , Gibbs. Ella solo _… lo siguió._

—A veces sucede, Tony. Regla 10.

Tony sacudió la cabeza, como si le costase comprender lo que acababa de oír.

—A veces sucede… ¿esa es la regla 10?

Gibbs resopló. —No te involucres _personalmente_ en un caso.

—Eso no lo haces _nunca_ , ¿eh, jefe?

—Regla 11—replicó. Ya se la había dicho, al menos, una vez. Una vez que había terminado el trabajo, debía alejarse.

Tony se quedó en silencio durante un segundo, luego asintió.

—Cuando llegué a trabajar aquí dijiste que no tenías muchas reglas, pero he contado unas quince hasta ahora… Me siento _estafado_ , jefe. —Pareció ver algo en el rostro estoico de Gibbs porque se quejó en voz alta—Hay más, ¿verdad?

—Unas cuantas.

—¿Qué pasa sino puedo aprenderlas?

—Entonces tendrás que estar mucho tiempo por aquí, DiNozzo.

Tony suspiró, teatralmente. Gibbs sintió sus labios arquearse hacia arriba.


	6. Tortuoso

6\. **Tortuoso  
** _Que es poco claro y pretende ocultar la verdadera intención o propósito de sus acciones, objetivos o manifestaciones._

* * *

La cosa con Tony era que una vez que decidió presionar los botones… Bueno, él fue a por _todo_.

No dudó en utilizar lo mejor _, y lo peor_ , de su arsenal. No se contuvo, no le importó y tampoco se preocupó por las consecuencias que tendría, para él, su propio accionar. Si Tony encontraba un punto débil, se encargaría de presionarlo y ajustar el toque para ver cuando hacia daño y cuando _no_. Eran maneras de calibrar los golpes, dependiendo del punto al que quería llegar. Para su conveniencia. Era lo único que podía suponer, al menos. Fue una jugada ambigua, intencionadamente descontrolada. De riesgo, en muchos sentidos. Para él y para otros, dependiendo de su nivel de irritación o su ánimo y a quien se enfrentaba.

Pero, la mayoría del tiempo, a DiNozzo _no_ parecía importarle.

Ducky fue su víctima, un par de veces, pero el doctor lo afrontó como todo en su vida: con un aplomo _envidiable_ y una mirada colmada de sabiduría. No hubo ataques, en realidad, pensó Gibbs. Ducky usó a Tony como oyente involuntario en algunas de las largas historias laberínticas que conocía y el joven cedió, sonriendo con renuncia. Y Ducky superó la prueba — _fuese cual fuese_ — demasiado pronto, demasiado rápido. Y fue a quien más _rápido_ aceptó de _todos_ ellos. Tony solía escuchar su senderismo cuando le daba la gana, lo ignoraba si no pensaba que era relevante y a ninguno de ellos le importaba. Ducky lo _aprobó_ , también, con desenvoltura.

Gibbs rodaba los ojos y quería dejarlos solos, pero tenía que cortarlos —a uno o a ambos— y seguir con el caso.

Abby no fue la excepción, al _principio_. Su relación fue helada durante las primeras semanas, a Gibbs le pareció una eternidad de disgusto. Ella se quejaba a cada momento de su nuevo socio y Tony se limitaba a evitar cualquier sitio donde ella estuviese a menos que fuese _necesario_. Fue algo terriblemente _mutuo_. Abby inició siendo abiertamente hostil, que era inusual y él actuó en defensa con no mayor tacto. Pero Gibbs lo notó: Tony no la _midió_ como a otros, la adoptó demasiado _fácil_ y hasta se divirtió con su renuencia e irritación. Y puso todo su empeño en hacer que ella lo _aceptase_. La joven lo rechazó, muchas veces, hasta que se acostumbró a él y a sus formas, a su presencia. A ella le divirtió, rió con sus maneras y métodos. Después, cuando ambos parecían disfrutar un ambiente compartido, se movieron a esa extraña actitud que compartían. _Cómplices_ , pensó, era una palabra adecuada para los dos.

Gibbs los escuchó con _relativa_ paciencia cuando discutían, se burló de sus riñas infantiles y de sus conversaciones más absurdas. Pero tenía que sonreír al cariño que se tenían.

Kate también padeció de aquel examen, cuando llegó y fue repetitivo, aleatorio, continuo. Tony parecía saber como _ella_ reaccionaría a él. Sin duda Kate dio alguna indicación porque Tony no era adivino, no, pero era un excelente _lector de personas_. Le ayudaba a ser un agente encubierto y no dudaba en usar sus habilidades a su favor, el _bastardo astuto_. Cada día, con Kate, llegaba un muchacho molesto e irritante. Ella lo miraba con furia, Tony le daba sonrisas llenas. Pero Kate aprendió a suavizar sus golpes hacia él, lo cuidó y se preocupó al mismo tiempo, superando barreras que ella misma se había creado con los demás.

A Gibbs le irritaba verlos así y le divertía, porque peleaban como perros y gatos, como un matrimonio antiguo, como hermanos. _Todo_ a la vez.

También McGee tuvo que soportar el escrutinio —o lo que fuese— de Tony, en mayor medida y con mayor saña, cada día, cuando le venía en gana. Para ayudarlo, para molestarlo. Para ambas cosas. Lo acunó bajo su ala a esa manera tan suya que cualquiera pensaría que era preferible que no le hubiese interesado el más joven en ningún sentido. Eran métodos cuestionables, _todos lo eran_ , pero Gibbs tenía que _amar_ los resultados. Si Tony quería a alguien que aprendiese a ponerse de pie para él, para cualquiera, lo _consiguió_. Del McGee tímido de los primeros años, no quedaba más que un lejano eco.

Ni siquiera Ziva escapó a la inspección enrevesada. Pero ella, a diferencia de McGee y de Kate, tuvo sus propias maneras de _probar_ a las personas, de juzgarlas y ver donde encajaban, de interpretarlas. Y con Tony, ella tampoco se contuvo. Parecía una pelea constante seguida de una armonía inusual. Un choque de trenes y también la paz de un campo alejado del mundo. Rieron, pelearon y discutieron casi a la par, aliándose el uno con el otro, el uno contra el otro, de cualquier forma inimaginable. Y, sin _embargo_ … nunca llegaron a entenderse del _todo_.

Gibbs solía admirar en ocasiones esa extraña forma de presionar, de obtener reacciones, porque no vacilaba ni un momento en su cometido, en lo que buscaba. Eran _demasiado_ eficaces, certeras. Lo mejor y lo peor del hombre. Un poco como su reflejo, o tal vez más. Pero, a veces, muchas, quería decirle que se detuviese, que no era necesario enfrentarse a las personas en cada aspecto de la vida, que no era imprescindible plantarse delante de otros, irritarlos, sacarlos de su zona de confort para enviarlos hacia destinos inesperados en _cada_ segundo.

Como su jefe, Gibbs estuvo tentado más de una vez a reprenderlo, a tomar medidas.

En especial cuando veía que Tony parecía disfrutar de plantarse a _él_.

Decía lo más inapropiado cuando estaba en su radar y cuando _no_ , como si quisiera asegurarse de que lo escucharía de cualquier manera. Gibbs no llegaba a estar seguro de si sabía que estaba en los alrededores —Tony tenía sentidos _excepcionalmente_ buenos— o no. No creía fundamentalmente en las coincidencias, así que se inclinaba por lo último. A pesar de que DiNozzo se veía _siempre_ sorprendido con sus abordajes. Durante los primeros años, bromeaba sobre sus matrimonios y sus conquistas, leía sus cosas y hurgaba en sus archivos. Lo probaba constantemente, de formas que él encontraba entre irritantes y divertidas.

 _Pero_ … Y ese era el mayor problema que tenía con DiNozzo, se había _encariñado_ con el chico.

Él era un hombre exigente y todo el mundo lo _sabía_ : cualquier persona que lo conociese podía dar fe de ese hecho sin dudar ni un solo segundo. No soportaba la estupidez y la cobardía, las traiciones y el deshonor, las habladurías y la incompetencia. Tenía una inclinación instintiva por trabajo, el deber y la disciplina. También sabía que era distante y desapegado, frío. Se alejaba de las personas —solo muy pocas llegaban a su círculo de amistades— y prefería la soledad a un mundo de gente. Por eso fue el más sorprendido de _todos_ con la incorporación de Tony —el ruidoso, casi infantil y extravagante, muy especial Agente DiNozzo— a su vida, sin que hubiese el menor desajuste. Hubo problemas, claro, pero en casi todo sentido fue fácil de resolver, adecuarse y aceptarlo. Ocurrió de forma tan natural que era casi aterrador.

Y en algún momento, dejó de pensar en él (y en ellos) como otra cosa que no sea _familia_.

* * *

 **N/A:** No es mi intención que Tony domine las viñetas, ¡lo juro! Él simplemente parece ser quien me da más inspiración para escribir en mi tiempo libre.

* * *

 **Aanonim77,** ¡gracias por comentar! Pues sí, la verdad es que en Internet hay historias de todo tipo. Yo no he leído mucho de NCIS en español pero, cuando empecé a escribir de ellos, dije ¿por qué no? Me gustan todas las relaciones interpersonales del programa, creo que todas tienen algo distintivo y espero poder escribir algo para estos personajes imperfectos y queribles.


	7. Comprensión

En algún momento de la primera temporada.

* * *

7\. **Comprensión  
** _facilidad para percibir las cosas y tener una idea clara de ellas._

* * *

Kate era independiente, _gracias_. Ella sola podía abrirse las puertas, no necesitaba que nadie se le adelantase: sus manos eran más que apropiadas. Tampoco necesitaba que le sostuviesen el abrigo para ponérselo, no quería a nadie entrometido en sus propias batallas: sabía usar un arma. Se apartaba ella sola la silla si lo precisaba, y hasta llamaba taxis sin necesidad de ayuda. ¿Por qué debía esperar a que un hombre lo hiciese como sugerían esas tontas historias que amaba su hermana Rachel cuando eran niñas? Ella podía hacerlo todo por su cuenta.

Para Kate, hacer las cosas por si misma era la manera más rápida de hacer algo.

—¿ _Esa_ es tu forma de decir que no sabes aceptar un gesto amable, Katie?

Fulminó a Tony con la mirada, viéndolo girar en su silla con aire distraído. Todavía tenían que terminar sus informes —Gibbs los urgió a terminarlos para tener un descanso el día siguiente— pero resultaba tedioso tener que esperar el de Abby, para poder completarlos. La científica forense les prometió que los llevaría al marcharse pero lo que Kate no había tenido en cuenta era que Abigail Sciuto era tan adicta al trabajo como su jefe. Envidiaba a todos los empleados que se habían marchado antes, cerrando sus casos y trabajando a un horario normal incluso aunque siempre se sentía relativamente entusiasmada con sus casos en NCIS.

El silencio de la oficina parecía rayar en lo insoportable —eran los únicos agentes en el edificio… o algo así, ¿quién sabía donde estaba Gibbs? Podía estar en cualquier parte, incluso detrás de ti— y, a pesar de eso, casi prefería el no haber respondido a la pregunta anterior. Le había dado exactamente lo que él quería, un catalizador para una de esas conversaciones donde discutían el _feminismo_ y el _machismo_ de manera tangencial y se enfocaban exactamente en lo que les irritaba del _otro_. Y, a decir verdad, eran _muchas_ cosas.

No había razón alguna —lógica, comprensible, coherente— por el que no pudiesen reconocerse el uno al otro que… bueno, no se _odiaban_. Admitir que se agradaban no debería presentar tantas dificultades.

—¿Significa que no aceptarías un gesto caballeroso de mi parte?

Kate resopló una risa irónica.

—Significa que soy un perfilador _aprobado_ , y si el gesto _amable_ viene de ti, _sé_ exactamente lo que _quiere_ decir.

Tony torció la boca y luego ladeó el rostro hacia un lado, como examinándola desde otro ángulo. A Kate le irritaba ese brillo divertido que relucía en su mirada. Esos ojos que gritaban _sé-algo-que-no-sabes_.

—Sería más sencillo que dijeses _gracias_ , ¿no crees?

—Por supuesto que tú _prefieres_ las cosas _fáciles_.

Él siguió hablando, como si no la hubiese escuchado.

—… aunque eso explica porque siempre estás a la defensiva.

—¡Yo no estoy a la defensiva!

Los labios de Tony se arquearon con esa sonrisa de marca registrada que era indudablemente suya. Era de puro _triunfo_.

—¿Segura _, Katie_?

—Eres insoportable, Tony.

Él se rió entredientes. Volvió su atención la computadora, uno de esos momentos en que no se molestó en fingir que no sabía cómo utilizarla, y comenzó a tipear en el teclado.

Kate rodó los ojos, mordiendo una sonrisa que amenazaba con escapar. Pensaba que mostrar su emoción solo lo alentaría más. Apoyó el mentón sobre la palma de su mano.

Tony (al igual que Gibbs) era de esa clase de personas que no llegas a tomar a nivel nominal porque no la comprendes y si bien Kate, la persona, disfrutaba de su compañía, de su ambiente, de su compañerismo y sus bromas; Kate, la perfiladora, no podía terminar de encasillarlos a ninguno de los dos.

Con Tony solo tenía sus conjeturas iniciales... Irritante, molesto. Y con una energía _casi_ infantil. Pero también era un misógino, machista, mujeriego. Como perfilador, pensó Kate, _no_ había que dejarse llevar por primeras impresiones.

Aventuró una mirada hacia su izquierda. El escritorio de Gibbs tenía la luz apagada y, ella adivinaba, que él se había marchado del edificio. Pero, entonces, no podía saberlo. Después de trabajar con el hombre, ella empezaba a entender como Gibbs había ganado la férrea _lealtad_ de tantas personas pero supuso que el éxito continuo de su trabajo y su inigualable estela habían sido determinantes en la situación.

Él era secreto, inescrutable, lejano y… magnético, en alguna forma. Más allá de su conocida reputación como un total y completo bastardo, claro, él exudaba habilidad, inteligencia, pasión, y Kate sabía que había mucho más en él de que lo que se veía.

Le gustaría poder entenderlo.

Gibbs era demasiado… _Gibbs._ Un momento divertido cuando una persona consigue ser descrita con un verbo de sí mismo.

—Ahora estás pensando en alguien en particular—Tony señaló con diversión, rompiendo la quietud otra vez.

Él volvió a girar en su silla hasta detenerse frente al escritorio y con los brazos sobre la mesa, Kate tuvo la imagen de un niño sentado en la mesa familiar. No pudo detener la sonrisa ante la visión.

Kate enarcó una ceja, el desafío implícito en su mirada.

—¿Sí?

Tony asintió. —Tienes _esa_ mirada en tu cara.

—¿ _Qué mirada_?

Su compañero la miró a través de las pestañas, parpadeando rápidamente, y Kate respiró una risita inesperada.

—La de una adolescente enamorada de su profesor.

No estaba segura que parte de la frase le molestaba _más_. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero nada logró salir en ese momento tan necesario. ¡Odiaba que Tony pudiese leerla tan bien a veces!

Tony soltó una carcajada, antes de guiñarle un ojo.

—No te preocupes, Katie, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

—Uhhhhhhh, me encanta llegar de improviso—Abby saltó de repente desde alguna parte. Kate le dio a Tony una mirada de advertencia cuando vio que la científica forense le dedicaba, a él, toda su atención— ¿Qué secreto _sucio_ tiene Kate?

Tony le lanzó una mirada de suficiencia.

Kate entrecerró los ojos.

—Ella me ama.

Las dos mujeres resoplaron.

—Todos te amamos, Tony—dijo Abby—. Ya te lo dije, eres como un piercing. Solo se necesita de tiempo.

Tony le dio su sonrisa más encantadora al escucharla.

—Yo digo que es más bien como un hongo. —Kate tuvo que intervenir.

Él se tocó el pecho, todavía con una sonrisa en su cara.

—Me hieres.

—Pero benigno—Kate aseguró, con una sonrisa conciliadora. Sí, podía admitir que él no era tan malo.

Abby hizo un asentimiento solemne frente a él mientras le daba un abrazo. Kate amplió su sonrisa: Abby era la única persona con la que veía a Tony ser cariñoso sin motivo ulterior y los encontraba adorables juntos.

Y, en ese momento, Kate lo vio.

La última pieza cayó en su lugar.

 _Entendió_.

Tony podía estar horas fingiendo que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, o actuar como si estuviera tratando demasiado duro de terminar una tarea. Pero por dentro, Tony era roca sólida, fuerte. Era torpe e inmaduro y molesto, sí, y de eso nunca tuvo dudas. Pero era increíblemente brillante, angustiosamente leal, exasperantemente carismático y, en líneas generales, un muy buen chico.

Él llevaba chistes como payasos llevaban máscaras. También tuvo una racha de inseguridad en unas amplias _millas_. Y soledad. Mucha, mucha _soledad_.

El rompecabezas estaba armado.

 _No te preocupes, Tony, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo._

* * *

 **N / A:** Siempre me dio curiosidad (y pena, quizá) pensar en lo que podrían haber tenido Kate y Tony; yo los había pensado casi siempre como hermano-hermana en su relación pero sí creo que podrían haber funcionado con el tiempo, superando sus diferencias y creciendo. Ahora, Kate y Gibbs tuvieron una relación interesante y yo no la culparía por estar interesada en él en algún momento de su paso en NCIS jajaja.

* * *

 **Aanonim77,** ¡muchas gracias por tu comentario! Con mi hermano siempre decimos que él mira la serie por los crímenes y las muertes y yo por los personajes y es que me encanta ver los vínculos entre todos ellos. No puedo renegar mucho de Tony, él es quien más viñetas inspira hasta el momento jajaja Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior :)


	8. Lugar

Alrededor del 2004, los primeros tiempos de McGee en NCIS.

* * *

8. **Lugar  
** _situación o posición, real o figurada, que corresponde a una persona por su función, importancia o estado._

* * *

Gibbs era _increíblemente_ comunicativo para alguien que parecía ahorrar en la cantidad de palabras que emitía en una base diaria. Tenía que concedérselo a Gibbs: era una capacidad que encontraba admirable en un trabajo relativo a la ley donde habían tantas cosas que decir y tanto que explicar. Lo que más le sorprendía de la facilidad con la que se comunicaba tan eficientemente sin decir demasiado era que parecía funcionar con todo el mundo. Él aún no era un experto pero estaba aprendiendo y, basándose en su experiencia, todos en NCIS parecían entenderlo con claridad.

—Yo lo pienso como _mudo funcional,_ en realidad —comentó Tony, la vez que la observación escapó de sus labios cuando estaban solos en la oficina. Kate se había marchado antes que cualquiera de ellos, con una sonrisa cansada en su cara. Había sido un caso difícil y él aún tenía que aprender a hacer los informes según los deseos de Gibbs además de aprenderse la regla número once para el futuro. El _por qué_ DiNozzo seguía allí escapaba a su comprensión y, siendo sinceros, DiNozzo solía escapársele a su comprensión la mayor parte del tiempo—. Y tiene una especie de sentido, ¿no? Es hosco, terco… Casi un ermitaño. Vive en el sótano, bebe café como si fuese agua y gruñe en lugar de gritar pero funciona en la sociedad como un tipo de justiciero—la sonrisa de DiNozzo evocaba muchas cosas, como si no pudiese decidirse por una emoción—. No es superman pero… Es casi _poético_.

McGee miró al agente de campo de alto nivel como si le hubiese surgido una cabeza extra que hablase en mandarín y luego esperó, inquieto y curioso. No se atrevió a apartar los ojos de Tony. A pesar de que sabía que su jefe era conocido no solo por su temperamento peculiar sino por la habilidad de llegar en los momentos más inoportunos —u oportunos, dependiendo del punto de vista— y ese parecía el instante preciso para que hiciese un acto de aparición.

Pero solo hubo silencio. Y Tony _siendo_ Tony.

—No llegará —le explicó DiNozzo, con una sonrisa amplia, divertida, y luego le palmeó el hombro, con suavidad. McGee no sabía si su tren de pensamiento era tan evidente o Tony era inusualmente perceptivo _por las noches_ —. Vete a casa, _probie_. Mañana puedes reescribir tu informe. Yo te daré algunos consejos.

DiNozzo había salido de la Navy Yard para buscar una pizza y cuando regresó, parecía haber sido suplantado por su hermano _gemelo_. Un más tranquilo, menos febril. Más… _Gibbish_ …

 _Pero todavía Tony_.

Y, al parecer, Abby le estaba contagiando ideas. Y su forma de pensar. Sacudió la cabeza para espantar ese pensamiento. Aún no se sentía del todo cómodo pensando en su tiempo con Abby.

—¿Te quedarás? —dudó, después de un minuto.

Tony casi se había instalado en su escritorio, como si no fuese medianoche y estuviese llegando a trabajar después de un buen descanso. McGee no entendía _qué_ estaba haciendo allí pero, sinceramente, tenía dificultades para comprender _todo_ lo relacionado con el agente especial DiNozzo.

Tony lo miró largamente, evaluándolo. Su sonrisa se suavizó cuando encontró lo que había estado buscando, McGee trató de no torcer el gesto.

—No. Tengo que ver una cosa de un caso antiguo, algo me está molestando.

McGee se balanceó de un lado al otro, debatiéndose. No sabía si su presencia sería bienvenida: con DiNozzo era _difícil_ de decir.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —ofreció.

Tony se debatió en silencio, encogiéndose de hombros al final de su reflexión. McGee no sabía si encontró su pregunta como inesperada o molesta porque su expresión no regaló sus pensamientos. Parecía relajado, tranquilo. Había algo que desentonaba con toda su actitud habitual pero McGee no podía poner un dedo sobre en qué había desatado el cambio.

—Probablemente no sea nada.

McGee sabía lo que era una despedida cuando la escuchaba y, aún así, era necesario que insistiese.

—Si te está molestando…

—Vete a casa, _probie_. Hiciste un buen trabajo hoy, no voy a arrastrarte para que te quedes hasta tarde—estuvo a punto de replicar pero Tony no se detuvo—… y que después me lo quieras cobrar.

Una chispa de indignación corrió a través de su espina.

—¡Yo no haría eso!

Y la _irritante_ sonrisa de Tony estaba de nuevo en su lugar. Y McGee se sentía más cómodo también: era _familiar_. No estaba acostumbrado a todas las facetas de las personas con quienes trabajaba… Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que las conocía todas.

¿Por qué él se había topado con un grupo de personas que eran tan peculiares? No sabía cómo lidiar con ellos más que almacenar los detalles, las singularidades, las rarezas y acumularlas en su memoria para descifrarlas luego. No sólo su jefe era un completo y total misterio, uno que podía ser bastante aterrador pero igualmente interesante, sino que cada uno de los miembros del equipo al que ahora pertenecía estaba lejos de ser lo que esperaba. Abby, como el ejemplo perfecto de una contradicción dentro de una oposición. Tony, tan multifacético como un camaleón en toda la gama de transformaciones y más que capaz de causarte un dolor de cabeza con todos sus cambios; Kate, la dulce y aguerrida Kate, una mujer compasiva que podía ser la más combativa de todos ellos.

 _Se debe lidiar con una cosa a la vez_ , decía su abuelo. Y era la mejor táctica que tenía para aplicar con todos sus compañeros de trabajo.

Al menos, hasta que pudiera encontrar donde encajaba _él_.

* * *

 **N / A:** Voy a ser sincera y decir que nunca tuve gran conexión con McGee, no es de mis favoritos. Me gusta su personaje y admiro su evolución en la serie pero siempre me fue un bastante indiferente en comparación con los demás. Por eso no sé si lo he retratado bien. También voy a renegar de lo que dije en el capítulo anterior y decirle a Tony que basta, no puede seguir siendo protagonista en todo momento jajaja.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

 **Aanonim77,** ¡muchas gracias por tu comentario! Bueno yo también los veía como hermanos pero después de ver el futuro alternativo posible para Tony y Kate se plantó en mi mente la idea de que podrían funcionar como pareja solo después de que los dos madurasen (mucho, la verdad, porque eran dos críos cuando estaban juntos). Y no, tampoco tengo dudas de que ella tuvo un flechazo por Gibbs al principio, ¡es Gibbs! jajaja

En realidad no pensaba seguir la línea de tiempo pero viendo los capítulos de las primeras temporadas hace poco (en la tele están empezando a pasar la cuarta recién ahora) todas las ideas van al principio. No estoy segura de poder seguir un orden XD


	9. Seguridad

9\. **Seguridad  
** _sensación de total confianza que se tiene en algo o alguien._

* * *

Ducky le había dicho una vez que él era un buen juez de carácter, que las personas se sentía atraídas a él y que él los hacia sentirse seguros. En criterios generales. En amplios sentidos. Gibbs no sabía si él era un buen juez —había cometido errores muchas veces, a pesar de que odiaba reconocerlo— pero sí _confiaba_ en sus instintos, en su intestino, para saber como tratar a las personas con las que trabajaba. Él sabía que, siendo un grupo tan variado, el conflicto estaba destinado a existir. En muchas formas. En muchos niveles. Siempre, siempre.

Y había aprendido, con el tiempo, las formas de tratar con los problemas de su gente mejor de lo que lo hacia con los suyos propios. Se adaptó a ellos del mismo modo que ellos se adaptaron a él y se fundieron y crearon algo distinto.

Él se ocupaba de mantenerlos seguros. Él se preocupaba por mantenerlos con bien. Porque los amaba. Porque eran suyos. Porque eran su familia. Y él necesitaba cuidar de ellos, mantenerlos a salvo y enteros.

Ducky no necesitaba ningún incentivo. La confianza mutua, el respeto y el tiempo eran la ayuda suficiente. Claro que su amistad sufrió golpes y daños, pero él sabía que si Ducky necesitaba su ayuda, lo pediría. Tal vez él debería ejercer alguna presión, un poco de insistencia y ya. Había ocurrido antes, ocurriría luego. Lo bueno era que Ducky no solía meterse en tantos problemas. Y, si necesitaba algo, Gibbs sabía que iría a buscarlo por su cuenta. Él solo se quedaba alrededor por si el doctor Mallard cambiaba de opinión.

* * *

Abby era, en muchas formas, la más sencilla de todos ellos para _alcanzar_ cuando se trataba de seguridad y confianza. Especialmente porque ella _sí_ recurría a él cuando tenía problemas o dudas (y sino recurría a él, _todos_ se encargaban de hacerle notar que estaba necesitando de ayuda porque Abby mostraba su irritación en muchas maneras). Gibbs sabía que, tarde o temprano, tendría que ir a verla y escucharla, asegurarle que aún le importaba.

Ella le contaba sus problemas, se explayaba, se hablaba a sí misma a través de ellos y, la mayor parte del tiempo, él no tenía que decir mucho de nada para apaciguarla. Una palabra, una mirada y era suficiente para Abby.

—Estoy aquí, Abby—era lo más rápido, lo más sencillo—. Tengo tiempo.

El ' _para ti'_ estaba implícito.

Abby le diría todo entonces, desde el inicio (quizás desde mucho antes) y él terminaría viéndola resolver sus propios problemas por su cuenta. Lo hacia sentirse extrañamente orgulloso de su chica, su hija. A veces, Abby necesitaba también un gesto cariñoso, un abrazo o un beso en la frente.

Tacto, confort, consuelo.

Abby era una persona táctil, necesitaba la certeza de que la otra persona estaba allí. Gibbs no sabía por qué pero intuía que tenía mucho que ver con todas esas horas que pasaba en el laboratorio, apartada del mundo. Él sabía muy bien que ella no necesitaba, o quería, un ayudante y por eso él mismo se había dado la premisa de ser el que le recordase que no estaba sola.

 _'Te amo, Abbs'_ dijo, con frecuencia. Con palabras o gestos, eso no era lo substancial. Todo era parte de su misión para recordarle que no tenía porque sentirse olvidada. Que era importante.

—Todo estará bien, Abby.

—Siempre sabes que decir, Gibbs. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

Y la sonrisa de ella era un regalo bienvenido, una bendición. Y más.

* * *

McGee tampoco era inaccesible cuando necesitaba ayuda, cuando tenía problemas. Gibbs prefería ir con el enfoque directo una vez que estaba seguro que _algo_ le molestaba a su agente. Él había empezado a notar los signos gracias a comentarios aleatorios pero certeros de DiNozzo (la mayoría de ellos se sorprendería lo atento que Tony era a todas sus actitudes y estados de ánimos) pero Gibbs reservó los cuestionamientos para cuando estaban solos los dos de ellos. Una noche en la oficina cuando Ziva y Tony habían salido del bullpen, un viaje a la escena del crimen, un corto minuto en el ascensor después de ver juntos a Abby.

Entonces, se aventuraba.

—¿Algún problema, McGee?

Después de lo que ocurrió con su hermana Sarah, a quien McGee _protegió_ sin recurrir a él, ellos habían tenido un largo camino. Y, a pesar de la duda primera, la vacilación, McGee confiaba en Gibbs para resolver sus problemas.

Confianza, atención, comprensión. Sí, Timothy McGee no pedía demasiado.

—Uh, sí pero… Es algo que tengo que resolver por mi cuenta, jefe. Yo puedo resolverlo.

McGee, el hijo que no tenía reconocimiento de su padre, florecía bajo las apreciaciones y Gibbs ya había confiado en su juicio, en sus decisiones, muchas veces como para no valorar al agente que era; él podía ver que estaba en vías de convertirse en uno _excepcional_. Gibbs sabía bien que ellos se fiaban del uno al otro en el campo, el conflicto siempre radicó en confiar en el otro para las cuestiones personales.

Gibbs le sostenía la nuca, en señal de afecto.

—No te olvides, que me ocupo de mi gente, Tim. Solo tienes que decirlo.

Él tendría su seis si lo necesitaba.

—No lo olvido, jefe.

Y si bien McGee no decía mucho más, el brillo de sus ojos era el pago suficiente.

* * *

Ziva era la más sencilla de todos en ese sentido, la más compleja en otros. A pesar de que Gibbs podía notar el instante, el segundo, el momento en que los ojos de ella se oscurecían por un recuerdo o una emoción, no muchas veces podía protegerla o ayudarla con su lucha. Ella era muy parecida a él en muchas maneras, distinta en tantas otras.

—¿Ziver?

A diferencia de McGee o Abby, ella lidiaba con sus problemas en solitario desde tiempos remotos y no estaba acostumbrada a recurrir a alguien sin sentirse _débil_. Pero, si él tenía algo claro sobre Ziva, era que había vivido miles de vidas en el Mossad, alrededor del mundo y ahora que estaba decidida a seguir _una sola_ , todo entraba en conflicto. Pasado, presente y futuro. El pasado era el pasado y todos los fantasmas de Ziva pertenecían allí. Gibbs se ocupaba de los del presente. Y lo haría con los del futuro, cuando llegase el momento.

Cuando Gibbs necesitaba un refuerzo con Ziva, tenía un ayudante con el cual siempre contaba.

—No te quedes sola esta noche.

—No lo haré. Abby y Tony quieren ver una película conmigo: se negaron a aceptar un no por respuesta.

Gibbs sonreía. Su fiel San Bernardo, por supuesto, era su mejor cómplice. Abby, probablemente, estaba enterada de todo gracias a DiNozzo.

Ziva lo miraba con curiosidad.

—¿Él siempre se da cuenta?

—Él _hace_. La mayoría del tiempo, de todos modos.

—Estaré bien, Gibbs.

Le besaba la frente, un gesto que siempre hizo con Kelly cuando tenía pesadillas en medio de la noche. El gesto le dolía en el pecho, y en los ojos secos. Pero también era un consuelo.

* * *

—¿Estás bien? —las veces que había tenido que preguntarle a Tony sobre _su_ estado de _ánimo_ se sentía como una acción vana, inútil: nunca tendría una respuesta sincera.

Gibbs estaba acostumbrado a que las respuestas de Tony rara vez eran directas. A menos que lo presione para obtener lo que quiere —lo que pasa menos veces de las que cualquiera podría suponer— y recibe exactamente lo que _busca_. El resto del tiempo, Tony aparentemente suponía que él era dueño de alguna especie de don sobrenatural que le permitía leer mentes y que, por lo tanto, no merecía ningún intento de sinceridad en palabras suyas. Y a veces, gran parte del tiempo, Gibbs era capaz de ver los atisbos y las señales, la forma en la que vibraban los pensamientos y hacia donde se dirigían. Por eso a él le resultaba tan frustrante cuando él era _incapaz_. Solía sentir que se había perdido algo, que la página era repentinamente nueva, estaba en blanco, y él se perdió las últimas palabras de un capítulo revelador.

Eran esos momentos molestos en los que tenía que volver atrás para poder entender lo que pasó y por qué hubo algún cambio, si es que puede seguir los hechos. No siempre era posible hacerlo, claro, pero él no perdió la paciencia con Tony. Al menos, no de la forma en la que es _propenso a_.

—Estoy bien.

Eso siempre quería decir _cualquier cosa_ menos _bien_.

—A las 2030, DiNozzo. Mi lugar. Trae la cerveza.

—¿Jefe?

—¿Tengo que repetirme?

La sonrisa en la cara de Tony era tímida, poco comparable a cualquiera que daba en un buen día. Pero mil veces más _real_.

—No, jefe.

Y, horas más tarde, cuando las horas carecían de sentido y estaban solos en el sótano, contenidos y en silencio, Tony sonreía, _a sabiendas._

—Gracias, Gibbs.

Y cuando Tony cerraba los ojos para dormir en su sala, confiado y protegido, él tenía la paz que necesitaba.

* * *

 **N/A** : A parte del hecho que dejé descaradamente algunos personajes fuera de la ecuación, esto puede ser confuso. Solo son fragmentos de conversaciones aleatorias donde Gibbs trata de ver que problemas tiene su familia y para mostrar cuan diferente que es con cada uno porque ellos lo _necesitan_ de distinta forma. En mi defensa, él es muy fácil de _capturar_ , muy difícil de escribir.

* * *

 **Aanonim77,** ¡muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! Sí, Gibbs realmente es dueño del arte de hablar con la mirada jajaja.

Yo creo que Tony los ama profundamente a todos y los cuida a su manera. No es la mejor manera, no, pero es _bienintencionada_. Él haría lo que sea por _cualquiera_ de ellos (cada uno por el otro, ciertamente) y él los necesita. Sobre su infancia, pues fue solitaria y necesitada de atención y amor, quizás más que eso. Él era un fantasma en su casa, en la vida de su padre, y Tony no quiere ser un fantasma más. Pero cree que no es suficiente siendo como es porque, obviamente, no fue suficiente cuando era un niño. Por eso él se arma con _todo lo que tiene_ para ser notado, para que lo tomen en cuenta, para bien o para mal. Y, lo siento, estoy divagando jajaja Es todo culpa de Tony, todo culpa de Tony.


	10. Inefable

10. **Inefable  
** _que no puede ser dicho, explicado o descrito con palabras, generalmente por tener cualidades excelsas o por ser muy sutil o difuso._

* * *

Timothy McGee no se describía así mismo como un _escritor_. Tampoco es que pensaba que no lo era, solo que escribir se sentía como un acto natural en él y no importaba si se clasificaba dentro de esa categoría o no. Fue un escape de la realidad que siempre era bienvenido, una necesidad para plasmar las ideas que rondaban su cabeza y que no podía decir en voz alta por motivos indistintos. Él había empezado trazando en papel garabatos de historias vividas desde que tenía memoria. No siempre fueron prolijas, la mitad de las veces no tenían sentido para nadie más que para él. Pero siempre era un acto liberador. Las páginas en blanco no lo juzgaban como lo hicieron otros, no se mostraban decepcionados como su padre solía aparecérsele, no le provocaban molestia como su hermana tendía a hacer cuando se aburría. Sarah era, en líneas generales, la favorita de la familia, la consentida y él se quedaba allí, como un satélite que perdió la gravedad y daba vueltas sin rumbo. En sus historias creó a _Theodore McGregor_ , genio prodigio, reconocido por sus logros desde una niñez temprana.

Usualmente él era de mente inquieta. Se interesaba por muchas cosas, había demasiadas cuestiones azotando su cabeza y, a veces, necesitaba echarlas hacia el exterior. Y escribía en McGregor sus frustraciones, sus esperanzas, sus desaires, su enojo y su deseo. Sus enemigos solían ser el almirante Wicked, el padrastro de McGregor, y la ingenua consentida, Sally (que al final se volvía junto a McGregor contra el indiferente soldado). También estaba Edward, el cobarde, un rival eterno para McGregor y Fanny, su primer amor.

Él escribía la vida de McGregor como una salida, para quitar las tormentas de su interior y tirarlas hacia afuera, para deshacerse de las nubes de frustración de las cosas que no tenían un buen final y para que el sol salga una vez más en los días oscuros.

McGregor era _libertad_. No era su alter ego ni su reflejo. Era… _más_. Era, de todos sus personajes, el que más apreciaba. Era todo lo que quería ser, y todo lo que no deseaba ser, también.

Su madre era, probablemente, la persona que más conocía de su pasión _no abiertamente divulgada_. No era un secreto para nadie que lo conociese pero no era algo que gritaba a los cuatro vientos a la primera oportunidad. Los seudónimos que utilizaba no servían solo para esconder su identidad, también ayudaban a preservar una porción de si mismo que no estaba dispuesto a mostrar a otros fácilmente.

Ella lo apoyó, como hizo siempre. Si Sarah era la predilecta de su padre, él sabía que contaba con la buenaventura de su madre. Pero él se mantuvo en silencio tranquilo con las demás personas en su familia sobre sus pasiones secretas. Las computadoras, siempre en primer plano. Sus estudios, luego. Sus amigos notaban la máquina de escribir, pero notaban también su destreza en los aparatos electrónicos y en los videojuegos de realidad virtual. Escribir historias era una sola cosa más que él podía hacer, y nadie le dio más que un segundo pensamiento a ese hecho en la secundaria o en la universidad. No, a fondo. No, como él _siendo_ un escritor.

Hasta que llegó a NCIS.

Tony, de todas las personas, lo entendió a la primera. Timothy McGee no lo supo al principio, lo supo después. DiNozzo le hizo un par de preguntas durante un caso y luego lo dejó, aparcado a un lado. Tal vez, si lo pensaba con detenimiento, encontraría que sí le lanzó un par de indirectas, pero fue porque se enteró del agente Tibbs, del agente Tommy, de la oficial Lisa y lo demás. Pimmy Jalmer.

Ziva y Abby leyeron sus escritos. Incluso Palmer lo hizo. Ducky también, sin duda. Él nunca se animó a preguntarle a Gibbs.

Sus compañeros no estaban felices con las descripciones que había dado de ellos en el libro. Pero es que no entendían. Ellos no comprendían que _no_ eran los personajes. No completamente, no de forma total. Porque eran demasiado grandes, demasiado amplios para abarcarlos en una pequeña porción del universo. Eran destellos, eso era cierto. Así como el almirante Wicked era el lado oscuro de su padre y Sally representaba a una adolescente Sarah.

LJ Tibbs no era Leroy Jethro Gibbs a pesar de que compartían las letras de su nombre _casi_ en la totalidad.

Tibbs era lo que McGee había aprendido de Gibbs, lo más accesible, y lo que más admiraba de él. También lo que más le _frustraba_. Tibbs era un hombre de más preguntas que respuestas, un misterio absoluto que nadie sabía a ciencia cierta. Un hombre distante con problemas con la bebida y un complejo de Mesías. Un adicto a la cafeína. Un hombre con directrices. Un hombre que hacía su propia ley. Y, en especial, era un hombre que necesitaba ser _necesitado_. En todo eso, sí era igual que Gibbs.

McGee no entendió los _por qué_ de su jefe hasta después de saber lo que le pasó a su hija y a su esposa. Gibbs nunca se perdonó no estar presente cuando las dos únicas personas que _realmente_ quería que lo necesitasen fueron cruelmente arrebatadas. En su desconocimiento él le dio a Tibbs _peculiaridades_ distintas a las de su jefe, razones que le hicieron una persona diferente de Gibbs.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Un hombre implacable, feroz, honorable. Un hombre _bueno_ , con fallas y errores. Un mentor. Un hogar. Una reprimenda. Un padre. E incluso con todas esas palabras, no llegaba a describirlo en la totalidad.

La oficial Lisa tampoco era Ziva, pese a sus similitudes. McGee tomó las cosas obvias de ella para hacer a Lisa, características que seguro que reconocía en sí misma y algunas que le eran ajenas. Ziva se mostró ofendida pero ligeramente divertida cuando le comentó ese mismo hecho.

La oficial de enlace Lisa _Vidal_ era una _femme fatal_. Hipersexualizada, desafiante, calculadora. Engreída, segura, dominante. Una amazona moderna con valores guerreros, una espía redimida, una mujer que nunca tuvo un hogar hasta encontrar a Tibbs. McGee desconocía el pasado verdadero de Ziva, solo podía imaginárselo y el pasado de _Lisa_ , estaba seguro, había sido mucho más ligero que cualquier cosa que vivió Ziva en sus años tempranos. Él no sabía mucho del _Mossad_ , no a un nivel tan profundo e íntimo como el conocía a las computadoras, pero él podía inferir, el podía investigar, el podía leer entre líneas (a veces bien, a veces mal) y, sin duda, tenía la imaginación suficiente para llenar los huecos.

Ziva David era más suave, más franca, más inocente (tal vez no era la palabra correcta pero, esos ojos fríos tenían destellos de una inocencia que se marchitó demasiado pronto), a pesar de su exterior endurecido. Parecía una niña que no pudo crecer en el mundo de los adultos sino que prosperó siendo lo que otros deseaban que fuera. A pesar de lo capaz que era, de su fuerza, entendía por qué él y Tony y Gibbs siempre esperaban poder protegerla.

Lisa era un misterio casi tan absorbente como Tibbs. Más oscura, quizás. Más terrible. Y, por ello, no era como Ziva.

El agente Thomas Dilazzo, _Tommy_ , un bravucón sin tacto social alguno. Si tuviese que reconocerlo, Tommy era más que la parte que más aborrecía de Tony.

En los días buenos, McGee no pensaba ni una vez en lo parecido que era su amigo con su agente imaginario. En los malos, no podía creer lo bien que había descrito a su compañero en las líneas ligeras de su novela y pensaba que era el más fiel a la realidad de todos los otros personajes. Tommy tenía una personalidad camaleónica, capaz de ser suave y gentil al mismo tiempo que un traidor embustero. Él era un _bravucón_ pero McGee no lo había hecho ser uno porque _sí_. Tommy era resistente, no confiaba fácil en la gente y odiaba sentirse débil. Y Tommy, como DiNozzo, tenía una capacidad asombrosa para ser querido. _A pesar de todo._ Si le preguntasen a él, a McGee, a quien consideraba el más peligroso de todos… Sin duda diría al agente Tommy.

 _Pero_ había algunas cosas en las que Tony era definitivamente _único_. Tommy nunca habría tratado de consolar a McGregor o a Amy cuando estaban tristes, no habría tratado de interponerse contra la ira de Gibbs, no habría mostrado compasión en situaciones desesperadas. No por maldad, sino porque él evitaba mostrar sus sentimientos, porque Tommy no sabía como sentir _correctamente_. Tony actuó con tanta frecuencia que a veces todos a su alrededor se olvidaron de lo buen investigador que era, de lo bien acoplado que estaba. Nada nunca se le pasó por alto —se dio cuenta de _todo_ — y alejó la basura en su cerebro cuando era necesario. Usaba trajes caros como algún tipo de armadura porque se sentía inseguro. Usaba sonrisas amplias cuando estaba herido. Usaba siempre todo a su alcance para estar. Y su ausencia se sentía, ¡cómo se sentía!

Tony era, probablemente, el más parecido y el más distinto entre todos ellos.

Pimmy Jalmer era, quizás, el personaje más desventurado de _Deep Six. Sí, incluso más que Tommy o Lisa o Tibbs._ En su defensa, McGee comenzó a escribir los fragmentos relacionados con Palmer cuando estaba celoso de la fácil relación que tenía con Abby, de lo integral que era su trabajo y sus palabras de mal gusto que competían hasta con las de Tony en su peor día. Él sospechaba que, aparte de Gibbs, era Jimmy Palmer el ser más omnipresente de NCIS. Porque Palmer podía tornarse invisible, y veía, observaba, _analizaba_. Tal vez había exagerado con la necrofilia pero… era ficción, ¿verdad? Él siempre disfrutó de incomodar a Jimmy.

El examinador médico, mentor de Jalmer, era Ronald Malladd. Una enciclopedia ambulante, un empático doctor que conocía todos tipos de historias y narraciones absurdas. Siempre acompañando sus explicaciones con senderismo interminable. Ducky le había comentado, con una sonrisa ladina que era su personaje favorito de la serie.

Él no mencionaba nunca como era la agente Jane Dott, la anterior compañera del equipo. Ella sería siempre una memoria perdida.

Al final, estaba Amy Sutton. El amor verdadero, la ilusión de McGregor, un futuro prometedor. Amy, la dulce y adorable Amy, irradiando siempre autenticidad, preocupación y altruismo en cada aparición en sus páginas. Sin miedo a levantarse y hablar cuando sienten que hay algo que hay que decir, conectando hechos realidades para el disfrute de otros. Una contradicción que negaba lo anterior. La mujer perfecta en su imperfección.

Amy era como Abby: siempre mostraba ese interés genuino (casi hasta la exageración) en todas las personas que la rodeaban. Abby, que se involucraba demasiado en los problemas de otros, confiaba demasiado. Abby, que era genuina y directa y todo lo contrario a él en tantas cosas… Y, a la vez, tan parecida.

Pero, a pesar de todo lo que las igualaba, Abigail Sciuto no era Amy. Pero él deseaba, a veces, que ella _fuese_. Amy era más sencilla, más fácil de alcanzar. Abby nunca dejaba de alejarse.

A veces deseaba que todo fuese más sencillo, como en los libros que escribía. Él era el creador y todo ocurría a su placer. Pero, entonces, había otras cosas en la ecuación.

Él no era _Theodore McGregor_ tampoco, era Timothy McGee.

Y él elegiría la vida de McGee sobre la de McGregor, siempre.

 _O casi._

* * *

 **N/A:** Creo que siempre voy a tener dudas con McGee y es que no llego a comprender muy bien a su personaje. O tal vez es que con los otros me resulta más fácil que, en comparación, él es más complicado para escribir. Como curiosidad, este es el capítulo más largo que escrito en lo referente a 'Amalgama' a pesar de que trata con el personaje que me es más difícil jajaja.

En lo único que puedo empatizar con él es con el amor por la escritura y, de alguna manera, nació esto. Probablemente no tenga sentido para nadie más pero tenía que sacarlo de mi mente jaja. No sé los nombres/apellidos/características de los personajes de los libros de la serie _Deep Six_ más allá de los detalles que nos dieron en el show (y no recordaba la mayoría por lo que tuve que buscarlo jajaja) así que me tomé algunas libertades con todo.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

 **Aanonim77,** ¡mil gracias por tus palabras! Gibbs siempre se comporta distinto con todos ellos, creo que se notaba mucho en las temporadas intermedias y me alegra que hayas resaltado eso, que él sin dejar de ser _Gibbs_ puede ayudarlos de muchas formas distintas de acuerdo a lo que piensa que ellos necesitan. Ellos son su familia, después de todo. No puede ser un bastardo siempre, aunque se jacte de eso con todo el mundo que lo rodea.


	11. Destello

_"Todos llevamos máscaras, y llega un momento en el que no podemos quitárnoslas sin quitarnos nuestra propia piel."_  
[Andre Berthiaume]

* * *

11. **Destello  
** _i_ _ndicio o porción muy pequeña de alguna cualidad que aparece en ciertos momentos en alguien o algo que carece normalmente de ella._

* * *

Gibbs olvidaba lo frágil que Tony podía _ser_.

Cuando hablaba, esa idea de vulnerabilidad subyacente se _esfumaba_ en pensamientos menos insulsos. Si DiNozzo se movía y gesticulaba era todo ego y brillantez, humor y alegría, un bombardeo de información _ilimitada_. Absorbente, _estimulante_ incluso. Si tenía que medirlo por los dolores de cabeza que causaba, nunca podía ver la fragilidad que se escondía en el fondo de sus ojos, detrás de su piel. Tony se armaba con trajes de corte perfecto, o con su personalidad apabullante y todo lo demás era olvidado fácilmente. Y él no era ajeno al efecto. No conocía a nadie que fuese _inmune_ , hasta el momento. Amigos, enemigos, aliados, familiares, sospechosos, víctimas, testigos. Cualquiera de ellos recibiría una impresión duradera de Tony. Si era buena o mala, era irrelevante para el largo plazo. Todos, absolutamente todos, reconocían el aura exuberante de su segundo. Algunas la apreciaban, otros la hallaban irritante. Gibbs lo dejaba ser porque entendía mucho sobre antifaces y disfraces, sobre distancia y presunción. Pero, ciertamente su agente de campo de mayor rango podía ser irritante, desobediente e irreverente como ninguna otra persona que él conocía.

Y también, a veces, tan absurdamente _pequeño_. Eran ínfimos instantes donde Tony resbalaba y perdía el disfraz. Un minuto, un instante, pero Gibbs lo sentía como una eternidad. El choque en su cara cuando algo lo sacudía en lo más hondo —demasiado repentino para ser falsificado—, la mirada estancada en sus ojos, la duda subyacente en su voz, el gesto incómodo que relampagueaba en su rostro. La expresión de inconfundible solemnidad en su cara cuando se quedaba en su escritorio por las noches, cuando los casos afectaban a padres, madres o niños, y pensaba que nadie lo miraba. La máscara se resbalaba y tardaba un segundo para volver a su sitio pero era suficiente. Cualquiera que pensase que conocía bien a ese hombre estaba rotundamente equivocado.

Gibbs que lo había visto convertirse en un agente extraordinario, a veces dudaba de cuán bien lo conocía. Sí, él lo había visto caer y levantarse emergiendo de las cenizas, sobrevivir a accidentes y enfermedades con pocas probabilidades, había visto sus hombros caídos y sonrisas desechas y había escuchado las divagaciones del joven que había entrenado durante tantos años pero, otra vez, no sabía si había llegado a conocerlo completamente. No era _tan_ sencillo y la ráfaga de sorpresa lo acompañaba, lo seguía, hasta que recordaba lo que se había prometido _no_ olvidar. No debía dejarse engañar por el acto tan maravillosamente orquestado.

No debía asumir que ya lo había visto todo sobre Anthony DiNozzo Jr.

Nunca se debe asumir nada. Era frustrante cuando no aplicaba sus propias reglas.

Gibbs alcanzaba a ver los destellos del hombre, retazos del niño perdido, fragmentos de heridas marcadas… _Nunca_ la totalidad. Y él entendía el motivo. Una vez que dejas que alguien te conozca, quedas desnudo. Así, _siempre_ desnudo. Por debajo de cualquier armadura, si alguien se asoma, no hay nada falso. Entonces Tony se había armado de trajes y escudos, debajo de todo, en el fondo… Estaba _él_. En el interior de esos muros, estaba a salvo.

Y, Tony, Tony no quería que nadie llegase hasta allí. _Ni siquiera Gibbs. Especialmente, Gibbs._

Por eso, él resultaba particularmente _ilegible_ a veces; como intentar leer una pizarra en blanco donde no había _nada_ en absoluto.

Y, a pesar de que Tony detestaba cada uno de esos momentos de lapso en su actuación, no sabía que Gibbs los odiaba con una pasión que no podía ser suya, que debía provenir desde otra parte. Porque esos destellos de un hombre roto y escondido le hablaban de que había llegado demasiado tarde, de que el daño estaba hecho y no podía ser reparado. Cuando Gibbs lo _veía_ y lo _sentía_ tan terriblemente pequeño y confundido solo quería retenerlo entre sus brazos y prometerle que ya no estaría solo, que estaría bien, que era amado.

Pero su vínculo con Tony no era así en absoluto y él no quería que fuese así, tampoco. O sí. No, probablemente no. Su relación era mucho más simple y compleja, más fácil y menos tangible que su trato con Abby o Ducky.

Tony era siempre quien se _adaptaba_ a él, a su actitud o a su silencio, a su enojo y a su indiferencia. Tony nunca le pedía nada a cambio. Y, él estaba seguro como nada más, que DiNozzo no apreciaría ningún gesto amable, ya se había quejado de ello en el pasado.

—Hey, jefe—dijo Tony, mirándolo con preocupación desde su lugar en las escaleras de su sótano. El silencio debió haber durado demasiado tiempo, incluso para él—, ¿te encuentras bien? Te veías un poco perdido allí.

—Bien, DiNozzo.

Y la sonrisa de Tony estaba de nuevo en su lugar. Entonces, Gibbs recordaba también cuán _fuerte_ Tony, en realidad, _era_.

Extraño y contradictorio, de la forma en la que solo Anthony DiNozzo Jr. podía ser.

* * *

 **N/A:** Creo que no puedo escapar de Tony y su maligna influencia (XD), aunque puedo culpar a _Criminal Minds_ (otra serie que me _encanta_ ) porque la frase es de allí y me hizo pensar directamente en él. También me hizo pensar que Derek y Tony tienen muchas cosas en común y serían buenos amigos. También Abby y Penélope serían una combinación muy interesante... Aunque todo eso ya es bastante _random_.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

 **Aanonim77,** la verdad es que cuando dijeron en el show que McGee era escritor y tenía una serie de libros exitosa donde _usaba_ las historias del equipo, bueno... Fue bastante desconcertante, por decir algo. La idea de que use información sensible de sus compañeros de trabajo... no sé, me deja con un mal sabor. Supongo que es una licencia artística o que, en realidad, él escribe sobre la _dinámica_ del equipo más que sobre sus problemas personales y eso lo puedo entender más.

En mi versión, traté de resaltar que él se desahoga escribiendo y por eso es más desfavorable a las descripciones de sus compañeros (creo que Pimmy Jalmer es el que peor salió parado pero Tommy siendo socialmente _repugnante_ no es muy alentador, tampoco) y que por eso mantuvo todo en secreto (no lo imagino llegando a trabajar y decir _'ah, escribí un best seller con versiones horribles de ustedes, espero que no les importe'_ ). Imagino que él no pensaba que tendría éxito inicialmente y luego fue un _boom_ inesperado.

Tienes razón. Sabemos muy poco de McGee, a nivel _personal_. Creo que por eso resulta tan difícil, al menos para mí, _empatizar_ con él. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!


	12. Reminiscencia

_Referencias a 'Bête Noire' (1x16) y 'Reveille' (1x23)._

* * *

12. **Reminiscencia  
** _sobrevive de una cosa y sirve para recordarla._

* * *

Donald Mallard miró los dos asientos vacíos y se preguntó si tendría que cenar por su cuenta ese miércoles. No es que le disgustase la posibilidad de quedarse bajo los faroles, amparado por la soledad, invadido por la añoranza. Él podía vivir con ello. Él vivía con ello. Probablemente, eso sí, no debería seguir pidiendo una mesa para tres en los tiempos futuros. Una reservación solo para dos sería suficiente. Una de esas sillas estaría perpetuamente vacía y la otra aún no había sido ocupada y, tal vez, no lo sería esa noche. Un hombre viejo, porque él sabía que lo era, debía verse más solitario y triste en una mesa con un par de lugares destinados a ser llenados con ausencias. Para curiosos ojos ajenos, la compasión era una de las gafas con cual mirar. La diversión y pesadumbre, otras más.

Pero Ducky creía en la memoria y en el recuerdo. Se negaba a creer que debería cambiar algo del ritual que había comenzado y que se había asentado en su vida sin que se lo propusiese a conciencia.

 _Es difícil realmente_ , pensó mientras bebía un poco de vino, saboreando la textura en su lengua _. Es difícil_ _permanecer en el presente sin anclarse en el pasado ni añorar desesperadamente el mañana._ Un equilibrio era siempre necesario para la vida, para poder _vivir_ pero no solía ser fácil de alcanzar. Había conocido personas en ambos extremos. Los que se aferraban a sus recuerdos con uñas y dientes, los soñadores que no llegaban a disfrutar del día a día. También se encontró con aquellos que huían del pasado y otros que temían al futuro.

Él no se incluía dentro de ningún grupo. Ya no, al menos. En algún momento, en su pasado, fue un joven soñador que deseaba cambiar el mundo y hacer el bien. También quedó estacionado en memorias furtivas, en historias que vivió y que repitió hasta el cansancio. Creía en el presente, sin embargo, en vivir cada día y sobrevivir cada noche. Quizá, por su edad. Tal vez, porque la sabiduría le trajo algo de paz a su espíritu. O, tal vez, por la fuerza de la costumbre.

Donald Mallard había visto mucho, había conocido demasiado y había recorrido aún más. No le gustaba la apatía del desmemoriado. Y quizás por su madre, que cada día perdía un pedacito más de la persona que fue y que era, no podía imaginarse así mismo abandonarse al olvido desenfrenado, al futuro incierto.

—Ducky…

La respiración agitada del recién llegado le llamó la atención más que su aspecto desaliñado (que era desconcertante, para empezar). Se irguió en su silla, repentinamente inquieto por el sonido silbante del aire entre ellos.

—No es bueno que te agites de esa forma, Anthony—regañó, mirando fijamente los ojos perdidos entre el gris y el verde—, sabes que no iba a irme a ningún lado hasta que el restaurante cierre.

El agente especial DiNozzo, un hombre adulto que todos los días se enfrentaba a peligros mortales y se jactaba de sus hazañas, bajó la cabeza un poco. Parecía ligeramente avergonzado —Ducky podía decirlo por la tímida, pequeña sonrisa que tocó sus labios—, como si estuviese recibiendo un castigo de un padre en un sitio público y se supiese merecedor de la reprimenda.

Tuvo la tentación de sonreír pero, en cambio, le hizo un gesto para que se sentase en uno de los asientos vacíos. Tony inhaló una vez, serenando su respiración lo mejor que pudo, y giró alrededor de la mesa, para tomar el asiento que enfrentaba a la calle y no el que le daba la espalda a la ruidosa metrópolis.

—Lo siento, Ducky—dijo, finalmente. Las palabras eran rígidas pero él sabía que se debía a la férrea lealtad de Anthony a las reglas de Jethro que a renuencia personal—. No quería, pensé… No recordaba que hoy era _el día_ hasta que llegué a casa. El último caso fue algo, bueno… _tú sabes_ porque estabas ahí, ¿no? Sabes que Gibbs se pone, bueno, en modo _ultimate_ Gibbs y no nos deja hasta terminar el caso. Entonces, me di cuenta… Deberías habérmelo dicho.

La acusación no tenía fuerza alguna pero Ducky vio el dolor en los ojos verdes. No pensaba ni por un segundo en acusar al joven Anthony de nada y mucho menos de ausente porque él sabía que el último caso que había tenido la MCRT fue complicado y duro y terrible, como todos los casos donde los niños están involucrados. Él mismo había tenido que hablar con Jethro para disuadirlo y aunque todo había salido bien al final, la intensidad del enfoque que todos tenían en su trabajo era una cuota que debían pagar.

—Después de tener días agotadores como los de esta semana, Anthony—dijo, comprensivo—, pensé que no debía agobiarte.

Tony levantó las cejas. Hizo una pequeña pausa, mirando algún punto indefinido en la mesa antes de volver a hablar.

Ducky tenía la teoría que existían, en realidad, muchos ' _yo'_ dentro de una sola persona, todos los días se vestían con antifaces, pero el contraste entre los dos Anthony, el agente y el hombre, era más que interesante.

—No me agobia. Es… No me agobia.

Las cuestiones emocionales eran difíciles para Anthony DiNozzo.

Ducky lo entendía porque tampoco le gustaba mostrarse vulnerable y eran raras las ocasiones donde se deslizaba en ese ámbito fuera de su círculo más íntimo de amigos. El problema de Anthony era diferente, sin embargo. El joven parecía tener problemas con las emociones _en sí_ más que con la idea de expresarlas. Él, como tantos otros antes que él, lo había escuchado pregonar sobre las cosas que los DiNozzo no deben hacer: no se desmayan, no lloran, no dejan ver sus debilidades.

Nadie le había enseñado que no era malo _sentir_ cosas.

—Mi muchacho—murmuró, tentativamente. En un pasado no tan lejano, había usado ese mismo tono con un sargento de artillería de ojos azules y mirada de acero—, no tienes que sentirte obligado a acompañarme.

Tony abrió la boca y la cerró. Parecía estar en una pérdida de palabras pero, el médico sabía, era más bien un freno autoimpuesto para no decir lo primero que llegó a su mente. Era la expresión más _vulnerable_ que Anthony se permitía en _su_ presencia.

Sonrió, una emoción demasiado parecida a la tristeza, no demasiado diferente a la diversión. Llevaban poco más que cinco años de _conocerse_ y, en realidad, no se conocían en absoluto.

— _Quiero_ estar aquí—dijo. La pasión debajo de sus palabras los sorprendió a ambos pero Anthony se recobró rápidamente, antes de insistir:—, ya lo dije la última vez. Eso no ha cambiado. Quiero estar aquí. _Para Kate_.

Para Caitlin Todd.

Ducky sonrió, sus ojos se achicaban cuando sus labios se arqueaban y Tony se relajó, en respuesta inconciente.

¿No era por ella que había iniciado esa tradición que solo ellos conocían? Claro, fue un impulso del momento cuando los dos de ellos notaron la fecha en el calendario. Durante los primeros meses de Caitlin en NCIS, ella les había hablado de ese restaurante en más de una ocasión y como siempre parecía terminar allí cuando algún acontecimiento importante sucedía, Ducky recordaba, los había invitado a almorzar con ella varias veces entre los casos. La más memorable, pensó, fue cuando ella terminó persiguiendo y siendo secuestrada por la Némesis de Jethro, el _maldito_ que le había costado su trabajo a Gerald, disparándole en una de sus articulaciones. Ducky ni siquiera se dignaba a pensar en su nombre.

Anthony y él no volvieron a _ese_ restaurante, no como antes, cuando salían a comer juntos los tres. Excepto, en el cumpleaños de Caitlin. Se sintió como lo correcto, se sintió como lo apropiado y aunque Ducky habría ido por cuenta propia, no se sorprendió en absoluto de que Anthony quisiese acompañarlo y fuese capaz de quedarse en silencio tranquilo durante horas, pensando y rememorando.

Kate había sido una gran agente y una gran mujer. Respetaba su memoria, su valor y su fuerza. Su compasión. Él no había mentido cuando le dijo a Jethro que ellos dos eran un poco chauvinistas y, por supuesto, no dudaba del vínculo poderoso que ella y Anthony habían compartido. Habían sido compañeros, casi tan estrechos entre sí como dos hermanos. Tal vez, más. Ella había arriesgado su vida por él en el campo, sí, pero también había hecho _más_. Anthony no era uno para olvidar y sin duda recordaba, tan bien como Ducky, que Kate no había querido abandonarlo en la lucha contra la Peste, cuando su vida estaba pendiendo de un hilo muy fino. Aún podía recordar como ella lloró en sus brazos ante la perspectiva de perder a su compañero, en ese entonces. También recordaba su grito angustiado, su preocupación constante, cuando Tony le salvó la vida, apenas unas semanas después. No mucho antes de que _ese_ hombre se la arrebatase.

El médico forense no dudaba que Jethro sabía que ellos se reunían en ese sitio durante esa fecha especial pero no se les había unido ni una vez. No se lo habían comentado a Abby ni a McGee y mucho menos a Ziva. Quizás habrían ido con ellos, aceptando el homenaje, pero Ducky se sentía egoísta al respecto.

Ellos no hicieron acuerdos, además. No se comprometieron. Solo llegaban al restaurante por la noche y pedían una mesa para tres. El médico llegaba primero, siempre más temprano, y esperaba o no, que Anthony llegase. Si el joven estaba en un caso, como había ocurrido, no llamaba pero se esforzaba por llegar.

La muerte de Caitlin Todd era algo que perseguiría a Jethro, y también a Anthony, para siempre en formas que Ducky solo podía atisbar. Él sabía y, estaba seguro, Anthony tampoco desconocía que Jethro Gibbs se sentía responsable, culpable, herido por ese pasado no tan lejano. Había perdido a una parte de su familia (algo que le había pasado antes) y él, siendo como era, no podía escapar del círculo vicioso de lo que fue y lo que hubiese sido de otra forma, el círculo interminable de lo que hizo y lo que debió haber hecho. El recuerdo de Caitlin estaba siempre vivo para él porque no dejó que nadie lo enterrase. Estaba en el fondo de su mente, al acecho, todo el tiempo. Con todos sus fantasmas. Beber y trabajar en su barco cuando no estaba sumergido en un caso, era un intento de darle tranquilidad a su mente atormentada de sombras.

A diferencia de Jethro, que mantenía el pasado vivo, Anthony DiNozzo lo _enterraba_ en su interior. Tan profundo que necesitaba tiempo para desenredar el dolor y sentirlo. Tan oculto que solo ojos expertos podían ver los bordes duros, las miradas embrujadas, las bromas crueles que se escapaban de sus dedos en ese tiempo de recuerdo.

No era como con Abby, que llevaba el corazón en las manos y era fácil adivinar su dolor y su tristeza. No actuaba como Ziva que escondió el suyo tan bien que pensó todos creerían que ya no lo tenía. Tampoco era como Timothy que sabía siempre los momentos oportundos para la emoción. No, Anthony —igual que Jethro— solo dejó que su corazón _estuviese_ con las personas que _amaba_.

Ducky divagaba sobre viejas historias interminables mientras que Tony se quedaba en un silencio respetuoso que sorprendería hasta a Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Y si el médico se quedaba en silencio, era el joven quien tomaba la palabra y hablaba sobre alguna película, alguna vieja historia de la universidad, algún caso que pensaba que Ducky podría disfrutar.

Hablaban de todo y nada, y ambos eran muy buenos en ello.

—Ha sido un año más, Anthony—dijo el médico, al final de la velada.

Respiró.

La voz de Tony era apenas un susurro.

—Sí.

Levantaron sus copas, al mismo tiempo. El cristal chocando el cristal cuando brindaron hizo eco en sus oídos y se perdió en el sonido de la ciudad.

—Por Kate.

—Por Caitlin.

Y había sido un año más.

* * *

 **N/A** : Me gusta pensar en el equipo como una familia antes que cualquier otra cosa, con sus diferencias, desencuentros, peleas y todo, así que esa idea siempre, siempre prevalece en lo que escribo. No me gusta lo repetitivos que se han vuelto algunos _arcos_ en el show pero me gusta rescatar las interacciones perdidas, escenas sueltas, lo que _no_ se ve en la serie. No tengo _idea_ por qué Tony sigue apareciendo cada vez que intento escribir algo para 'Amalgama' cuando mi intención es que todos puedan _decir_ algo. Creo que él tiene muchas voces y, también, cosas para decir.

¿He dicho que me encanta Ducky? ¿no? ¡Me encanta Ducky! Él da espacio para grandes reflexiones sin que parezca extraño y tiene mucho tacto y sensibilidad para decir lo que piensa. Es agradable su contraste con Gibbs, especialmente cuando los dos se llevan tan bien.

Además, siempre he pensado en lo divertido que sería verlo cenar a solas con Tony, turnándose para hablar/divagar sobre lo que piensan.

* * *

 **AAnonim77,** gracias por la fidelidad :) Algo interesante que sucede con Gibbs y Tony es que han vivido cosas en _espejo_ : son huérfanos de madre, crecieron con la figura paterna, fueron educados en ámbitos estructurados/con disciplina (Tony en el colegio internado y Gibbs en los marines) y los dos han perdido a las _mujeres_ importantes de sus vidas. Ambos tienden a ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos detrás de una máscara: uno lo hace actuando despreocupado, siendo accesible, cercano mientras que el otro se vuelve frío, casi agresivo y distante. No creo que ellos hayan considerado nunca lo que _significan_ el uno al otro en profundidad (al menos, tal vez, hasta la temporada 13?) pero sí pienso que Gibbs ve a través de las máscaras de Tony con más facilidad que cualquier otra persona y que Tony _consigue ver_ algo más de Gibbs y por eso puede aceptar más cosas de él que de cualquier otro.

Agregaría que mientras que Tony siempre será un poco (¿o mucho?) ese niño que necesita desesperadamente atención y amor, Gibbs también será siempre un poco ese adolescente enojado que no puede _entender_ por qué debe dejar ir a las personas que ama.


	13. Causalidad

Año 2001. _Referencias a_ _Hung out to dry (1x2) y_ _Baltimore (8x22)_

* * *

13\. **Causalidad  
** _principio u origen de alguna cosa._

* * *

—Estaré de regreso pronto—informó al contestador, no esperaba que ella lo atendiese de todas maneras: estaba fuera de la casa y, seguramente, también estaría muy molesta con él y rechazaría la llamada aunque estuviese. El silencio al otro lado de la línea era desagradable e inquietante, como si esperase algo más… ¿Una disculpa?—. Te amo.

Y lo decía en serio. Wendy era, después de todo, lo único que era sólido y verdadero y especial en su vida.

Salir de Baltimore había sido más y menos arduo de lo que pensó que sería. La parte difícil había sido _Wendy_ y su mirada llena de preocupación cuando regresó a su casa después de que decidió que no podía continuar trabajando con Danny. Ella sabía que algo estaba _mal_ , que algo había cambiado y había cambiado tan radicalmente que era imposible de volver al principio. Y le había preguntado sobre eso después de que se enteró que había renunciado. No podía culpar a su oficial superior por darle la noticia pero se sintió mal al no poder explicarle las cosas que habían ocurrido.

 _"¿Por qué le has hecho eso a Danny?"_ Y no había tenido una buena respuesta para ella. No podía decirle la verdad porque eso implicaría decirle a alguien más lo que había sucedido, lo que Danny había hecho, lo que Danny había _roto_.

La parte fácil fue la _distancia_. Pero eso siempre era fácil para él. Sembrar kilómetros y kilómetros entre su antiguo trabajo y el nuevo era más prometedor de lo que esperaba, más liberador de lo que debería ser y era un recuerdo de algo que le había pasado varias veces antes. Y le daba la oportunidad de atar cabos sueltos.

Un cabo suelto, _más_ precisamente. El agente especial Gibbs.

 _Leroy Jethro_ Gibbs. Por Dios Santo, _¿quién se llamaba así?_

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara al recordar al hombre. Había algo sobre él, algo que Tony no _sabía_ describir pero que seguro le _gustaba_. Todo en Gibbs le gritaba _marino_ , desde su corte de cabello hasta su postura y la mirada firme que acompañaba sus acciones. Un militar de oficio, sin duda.

Solía pensar que las primeras impresiones sobre una persona indicaban _donde_ buscar. No era completamente ciertas, indiscutibles pero eran pistas, huellas… Y, sin duda, Gibbs había dejado una _duradera_ primera impresión. Era un hombre perspicaz y, probablemente, leal. No quería juzgarlo duramente pese a ser un militar y a su idea intrínseca acerca de ellos. Seguro que era uno de los pocos seres que valoraban verdaderamente el deber y la disciplina.

Pero, sin duda, había _más_.

 _Justicia_ … ¿Y venganza? Mmm.

El policía de la naval había sido una de las razones por las que _necesitaba_ estar en Washington D. C., quería asegurarse de que el asunto de Danny había sido sepultado en Baltimore —pese a que no le sentaba bien dejarlo impune, tampoco. _Necesitaba_ cerrar ese capítulo.

La última vez que había visto al agente de NCIS había sido cuando enfrentó a Danny y, en aquel momento, el descubrimiento había colgado pesado entre ellos. La incomodidad del asunto había retumbado en ese espacio silencioso que fue testigo del acuerdo.

 _"Es tú compañero."_ Y con eso, Gibbs pareció decirle que también era _su decisión_.

 _Sí_ , había sido sacudido por el descubrimiento, por el dolor y la traición pero, sorprendentemente, había aceptado la intromisión de aquel desconocido con facilidad _, ¿Qué es el lo que voy a hacer?_

El hecho de que Gibbs le hubiese dado el control de la situación lo tenía muy presente y era algo que seguía rondando en sus pensamientos desde aquella noche. Estaba seguro que Gibbs no había actuado _vanamente_. Ya había demostrado antes —cuando se dejó atrapar en las calles de Baltimore y, no, no le gustaba recordar que había caído en el juego— que era un hombre _astuto_.

Un bastardo astuto.

Tony sabía que estaba esperando que _lo buscase_ para darle la resolución tomada pero no podía llegar a encontrar un _motivo_ lo _suficientemente_ _bueno_.

—Gibbs —dijo la voz en el teléfono y, por un segundo, no sabía si era el contestador. No esperaba una respuesta tan rápida, y cortante.

—Hey —saludó, con una sonrisa. Creyó que no tenía sentido presentarse porque ellos ya habían intercambiado números telefónicos antes… Pero, quizás, el agente de NCIS no se fijaba en quién llamaba: su _antigua_ compañera, antes que Danny, no solía hacerlo tampoco. Al final, se decidió a aclarar:—. Es DiNozzo, ¿estás ocupado?

Una pausa.

—¿Siempre eres tan oportuno?

Tony pensó que podía _escuchar_ la tensión al otro lado de la línea. Se irguió en su silla, inconcientemente. Podía imaginar los fulminantes ojos azules pese a que no estaban en el mismo sitio.

—Solo cuando estoy iluminado —declaró, al final. No tenía mucho humor para bromear.

Más segundos de silencio, después del reconocimiento, le llamaron la atención. Estaba seguro que Gibbs _conocía_ la razón de su llamada y, evidentemente, _no_ era un buen momento. Pero también parecía comprender que Tony no arrastraría el tema demasiado tiempo consigo. No con Gibbs, no con Wendy. Ni siquiera Danny.

—Puedo llamar _luego_ si es un mal momento…

La réplica fue instantánea—No lo es.

 _… De acuerdo._ Gibbs hablaba menos de lo que recordaba.

Tony mordió su respuesta instintiva y vaciló.

—Estoy en Washington D. C., por unos días y quería... —Se pasó una mano por el cabello, interrumpiéndose. No sabía que decir, o sabía, pero no quería. Si lo decía en voz alta volvería a desenterrar lo que pretendía olvidar.

—Hablar conmigo —Gibbs concluyó, abruptamente, apiadándose de él. Algo. Era un buen resumen y Tony se pateó mentalmente por hacerlo más difícil de lo que era. La llamada era más torpe de lo que cabía esperar—. Ven a NCIS. A las 1400, DiNozzo.

Daba por sentado que iría allí así que Tony se preguntó si el hombre _sabía_ que no estaba muy lejos de la sede de NCIS.

Sus ojos viajaron hacia su reloj de pulsera… No faltaba _tanto_. Tendría tiempo.

—Gibbs, yo…

Pero la llamada había terminado antes de que Tony pudiera decir algo más, aunque tampoco había demasiado para decir en ese momento.

Sacudió la incomodidad de su cuerpo cuando se levantó. Tenía que acudir a la sede de NCIS. Y en el camino podía comer algo, una pizza tal vez, antes de prepararse para hablar sobre Danny una última vez.

Tal vez, algún día, sacaría algo bueno de todo el asunto.

* * *

El cartel de la puerta, a sus espaldas, le arrancó una sonrisa cuando Gibbs se lo señaló. De repente, todo tuvo sentido dentro de su cabeza de una forma tan perfecta que debió haberlo visto venir. Leroy Jethro Gibbs quería, no, _pretendía_ que él se quedase a trabajar con los policías de la naval.

—Eres un hombre astuto, Agente especial Gibbs, ¿lo sabías?

Gibbs esbozó la más cruda de las sonrisas, divertido ligeramente.

—Tengo visión, chico, el resto del mundo usa binoculares.

Tony parpadeó hacia la puerta cuando lo vio desaparecer en uno de los tantos pasillos.

 _¿Qué tenía que perder?_

Sonrió.

* * *

 **N/A** : Encontré esto guardado en mi computadora. Lo había escrito con otra intención pero encaja bien aquí.


	14. Piezas

14. **Piezas  
** _cada una de las partes que constituyen una cosa o de los elementos de que se compone un conjunto o una colección._

* * *

 **Leroy Jethro Gibbs** conoció el significado de la palabra separación incluso antes de comprender lo que matrimonio quería decir.

La historia de amor entre sus padres comenzó como cualquier otra. La pasión, aunque intensa, lo consumió todo. Ann era una mujer hermosa, aguerrida. El pelo como hoguera y la piel suave, ojos embrujados. Jackson, un hombre amable y orgulloso, pero noble. Mirada tranquila, boca sonriente y afable. Él se había enamorado al instante, una condena familiar que siempre se sucedió en su familia. Ella amaba con pasión, siempre le resultó difícil entregar su corazón.

Aún antes de que pudiese contar los años con los dedos, sus padres ya se habían separado. Él sabía que ellos lo querían, lo querían mucho, y que se querían el uno al otro, también. Pero no lo suficiente para permanecer juntos.

Su infancia fue una amalgama. Recordaba días felices y tranquilos. Pero también recordaba lo contrario. Esconderse bajo la almohada no fue suficiente para ahogar el ruido, el llanto y los gritos. Mejoró cuando dejó de escuchar temporalmente por un incidente con un arma pero cuando el sonido regresó, Ann ya se había ido lejos. Ella sonreía promesas de reencuentro.

El fuego encendido flameando en su cabello a la luz del atardecer era lo que siempre recordaba. A veces, él se perdía pensando en aquel recuerdo. Creyó, por mucho tiempo, que ese fue el último que tenía de su mamá. Y el más hermoso, por la nitidez y la claridad. Y él lo atesoraba.

Leroy aprendió el significado de la _muerte_ incluso antes de saber cuán larga se esperaba a ser la vida.

Tenía catorce años, quince tal vez, y la lluvia lo abrazaba frente a la tumba de su madre, el día que habría sido su cumpleaños en vida. No era la primera visita al sepulcro, ni sería la última, pero sentía el mismo dolor que sintió cada vez que estuvo allí todas las veces anteriores. Los Gibbs, o tal vez sólo él, eran malos para dejar ir. _Amada esposa y madre_ , decía la tumba y se sentía como un hierro presionado en su corazón. Por lo verdadero. Por lo falso. Durante algún tiempo, había sido una promesa.

Estuvo enferma mucho tiempo, le dijeron como consuelo y jamás lo consoló. Ya no sufriría más. Y era cierto, según tantos. Pero dolía, dolía. Y estaba enojado. Tan enojado. Ella lo había dejado. Dos veces. Y él no hacía más que extrañarla.

—Dijeron que te suicidaste.

Bueno, _no_ , no se lo dijeron. Él lo había oído por ser curioso, por ser un entrometido, por ser un Gibbs. Pero era un secreto a voces y Stillwater era demasiado chico para un silencio tan grande. Y si era cierto o no, ¿qué cambiaba? Todo. Y a la vez, nada. Él no quería sufrir como su mamá, vencida por monstruos que desconocía. Pero no era como su papá, demasiado vivo para estancarse.

La lluvia se detuvo. unas cálidas manos pusieron un abrigo sobre sus hombros. Y entonces estaban esos ojos azules familiares. Tan tristes.

—Vamos a casa, Leroy. Te enfermarás.

Pero él no lo hizo, siempre fue muy sano y fuerte. También tenía una resistente furia.

Otra cosa que aprendió desde temprano fue que el amor podía lastimar. Lastimó a su papá, lastimó a su mamá y lo lastimó a él.

Necesitaba alguien a quien culpar. Su padre era demasiado bueno para eso, demasiado bueno para todo y él casi no podía encontrarse así mismo siendo como él, aunque a veces lo deseaba. Leroy era demasiado parecido a su madre.

Entonces, una pelirroja llegó a la ciudad y fue la comidilla del pueblo, como solían ser los visitantes en un lugar tan pequeño en el mapa. Era la nieta de una de las vecinas más emblemáticas y llegó de visita durante el verano.

Él saboreó la textura de su nombre el día que dejó todo atrás, en una estación de tren.

—Creo que te llamaré _Gibbs_ —dijo ella y le dio una sonrisa de complicidad. Sus ojos brillaban de pura alegría, de suave diversión. Y así, tan fácil, cayó.

Los años siguientes los recordaría como dorados, teñidos de sueños y esperanza. Y Kelly, su pequeño ángel, llegó a su vida como una estrella fugaz. Su paso por ella fue igual de brillante y hermoso que una estela de luz en el cielo negro, una bendición. Su salida fue tan inesperada como su llegada, más desgarradora que cualquier otra cosa que había vivido.

Él miró su reflejo un día y allí encontró la respuesta, la persona que podía _culpar_.

Porque _, ¿por qué no?_

 **(*)**

 **Anthony DiNozzo Jr.** era solitario y amargo y melancólico. Y sabía que era lo contrario, también. O, al menos, intentaba serlo. Luchó por ser alegre y poner una sonrisa en su cara. Nació como el hijo varón, primogénito y heredero. Desde la cuna, él ya era alguien. Los Paddington tenían fortuna, los DiNozzo, tradición. Herencia europea, sangre italiana y ascendencia inglesa.

Su madre no quiso niños después de él, pese que había deseado tener una casa llena de risas durante mucho tiempo, y su padre no se molestó especialmente con la resolución de ella, desde que encontró en el niño lo que quería y esperaba.

A los cinco, Tony era feliz, y nada hacía falta. Claro, su madre bebía en soledad y su padre apostaba su fortuna en el secreto de su trabajo pero Tony era ajeno e inocente y era un niño contenido. Eso terminó antes de que el recuerdo de la alegría se grabase en su memoria.

El primer recuerdo de su madre fue en un cuarto blanco, con sábanas sin color, y una película en proyección. El olor de los antibióticos lo acompañaría muchas veces dada su suerte para terminar en situaciones peligrosas. Y ese fue también, el último recuerdo de su sonrisa. Lo demás vino en forma de fotografía, risas y paseos, y Tony nunca creyó en las imágenes fijas, de todos modos. Podían engañar fácilmente, eran sólo una captura de pantalla.

Él era resilente. Obstinado. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir si no? Y tenía una buena cara de _todo-está-bien_.

La vida con su padre fue solitaria. El hombre que no sabía cuidar a un niño, el niño que aprendió que era malo mostrar sus sentimientos. El hombre que no podía dejar de llenar un vacío, el niño que fue olvidado y relegado y renegado. El niño que se escondió detrás de máscaras y el hombre que olvidó cual era su verdadera cara. Tan parecidos, tan diferentes.

Su madre tenía sonrisa fácil, corazón tierno y gracia innata, su padre tenía encanto, labia y antifaces.

Tony lo heredó todo.

Los primeros años de su vida fueron solitarios. En la escuela, fue el niño que siempre estaba sonriendo y era ejemplar y perfecto. En la secundaria, se sintió extraño y mal y solo, otra vez. En la universidad era el chico con futuro, el deportista y el divertido. Elocuente, vibrante. Una cara que recordarías con una sonrisa pero solo un eco de fondo en el recuerdo. Nadie, alguien. Tony no insistió en la profundidad, no tenía sentido aferrarse a alguien que luego iba a irse.

Y así, ocurrió. Había fuego y llanto y dolor. Hubo un niño y una niña. Hubo muerte y vida.

—Muy bien hecho, hijo—murmuró un policía y le apretó el hombro con orgullo. Jason, el pequeño que sacó del fuego, lo miró con rabia y dolor y furia. Tony no podía culparlo.

Pero, algo cambió para siempre. No fue más el niño ni el joven que no era nadie, que estaba solo y quedaba al margen. Por una vez, hizo la diferencia.

Intentó hacerlo, cada día, desde entonces.

 **(*)**

 **Caitlin Todd** era impetuosa, imprudente, desafiante. A veces. Siempre. Nunca. Ella era contradicción. Como todos. No muchos esperaban eso de ella, sin embargo, la primera vez que la veían, el andar elegante y los zapatos altos confundían, pero era dolorosamente claro una vez que la conocían. Sabía usar un arma, no era tan frágil. Era terca. Por eso era destacable.

Ella odiaba ser catalogada pero estudió la conducta y los perfiles para entender a otros. Ella vio y entendió, analizó. Por supuesto que era contradictoria. Pero, ¿quién no lo era?

Kate creció con tres hermanos y una hermana. Ella y Rachel nunca habían compartido muchos intereses hasta que Caitlin llegó a la adolescencia, pero, aun así, Kate se sintió lejos de su hermana en todas sus épocas. Sus hermanos fueron siempre más entretenidos. Y eran tres. Más fáciles para seguir. Mucho más difíciles de complacer. Lo hicieron todo más divertido, además. Complicado. A Kate le gustaba lo complicado. Ella fue la mejor en todos sus juegos, porque le gustaba vencer. Y no sabía rendirse.

—Eres solo una niña—murmuró Conrad, alto y desgarbado para su edad, líder nombrado del grupo de amigos de sus hermanos, cuando se unió a ellos en la calle.

Conrad no era mayor que Rachel. Ni siquiera era mayor que ella, pero se alzó en toda su estatura y se burló. Escuchó otras risas y vio las miradas de sus hermanos, vacilantes y no le gustó la duda en ellos. Kate infló las mejillas y se acomodó la falda sucia y la remera embarrada, se limpió la cara con la mano. Su madre siempre decía que debía vestir como una señorita y actuar como tal, un reflejo de la hija predilecta que quería estudiar psicología. Ella lo odiaba, y no es como si eso la detuviese. Alguna vez.

—Y soy mejor que tú—aseguró a todo aquel que quiso escuchar.

Odiaba ser subestimada. Eso nunca cambió.

Por supuesto que aceptó el desafío. Y eso nunca se detuvo. Ni con un jefe de ojos fríos y un compañero de máscaras felices. Nunca supo como detenerse.

Alguien lo hizo por ella.

Y, sin embargo, Kate dejó una huella.

 **(*)**

 **Ziva David** era fría, fuerte y orgullosa. También fue temeraria. Tuvo que serlo. Se lo enseñaron desde temprano y ella lo aprendió como aprendió a hablar y a tocar el piano. Algunas noches deseó no haber sido tan buena estudiante, deseó ser dueña de su propia vida, pero se regodeó de sus éxitos cuando ocurrieron porque ella era lo que tenía que ser.

Ella era letal. Porque se lo inculcaron y lo tomó, aferrandose a lo que querían que ella sea con cada fibra de su ser clamando una libertad que no poseía y lo que jamás estuvo en su poder negar. Ella era un arma, también, a ojos de muchos. A ojos de su padre. La punta de la lanza, escuchó decir. Y nunca lo olvidó.

Y decidió que los cuchillos serían sus favoritos. Eran afilados y certeros, como ella debía ser. Como querían que fuese. Deseó poder ser más. Más que una sombra. Más que un cumplimiento. Más.

Era honesta. Ziva cumplía su palabra siempre y no hablaba en vano porque creía en un propósito. Detestaba la idea del engaño y la deslealtad. Eran como veneno, y ella las había visto muy de cerca en su trabajo y quería alejarse de ello.

Ella nació como la hija mayor en una casa donde las cosas habían sido decididas de antemano. Un padre ambicioso que buscaba más de lo visible, una madre educada y culta que deseaba algo que no tenían. Una hermana pequeña y dulce que la admiraba. Tali fue el tesoro más grande. Su madre su maestra más alentadora. Y su padre el instructor más orgulloso. Creyó que sería sencillo cumplir sus expectativas.

No lo fue.

—Yo soy Ari Haswari—un hombre de sonrisa astuta la encontró una mañana. Tenía ojos oscuros y un acento peculiar. Era Israel y era su casa pero no la de él y eso no parecía molestarle—. Soy tu hermano.

Ziva no quería creerle. Pero la firma de su sangre estaba escrita en sus rasgos. Y entonces Ari era su hermano y le abrió los brazos y lo recibió en su corazón. Junto a Tali.

Ella era honorable, sin embargo, y nunca dio su palabra en vano. Y él, su hermano, era el fantasma de lo que fue aún antes de morir en sus manos. Un monstruo, él dijo. Ella lo escuchó. Nunca lo olvidó.

Ziva estaría teñida de rojo, desde entonces, en sus pesadillas. Pero, en sus sueños, Ari y Tali sonreían.

Trató de vivir con ello.

Siempre fue difícil.

 **(*)**

 **Timothy McGee** era brillante y adaptable y confiable. Sus manos eran firmes sobre el teclado y, en broma, Abby le llamaba el buscador. No había nada que no pudiese ser encontrado por él, decía ella. Tim le dijo que lo único que no podía hallar era una forma de callar a DiNozzo. Pero no era del todo cierto.

Tim era aplicado. Él sabía que era bueno y se esforzó por mejorar cada vez que algo lo desafió. Mejorar, mejorar. Su padre siempre lo instruyó para hacerlo, desde siempre, desde niño. Superarse, superarse. Él nunca fue el hijo que esperó, incluso aunque no dejó de tratar de seguir su modelo. Se suponía que debía hacerlo sentirse orgulloso y Tim quería hacerlo. Pero no sabía cómo. Su madre y su abuela fueron más indulgentes, más suaves quizás. Pero no se sorprendió de su tacto comprensivo, era previsible. Sarah fue más difícil de entender aunque eso no era relevante para él. Se esperaba que la cuidase como un buen hermano mayor y lo hizo. Cada vez que ella lo necesitó.

Nadie negó su facilidad para operar en distintos ambientes. Era adaptable.

Tim empezó falible y tímido, buscando estabilidad. En la escuela, fue un tormento por instantes. Luego, no. Entonces, de repente, terminó de enmarcar sus títulos universitarios y su futuro se abría camino. McGee también sabía lo que valía y luchó por el reconocimiento. Luchó por superación. Tim tenía que mejorar siempre, actualizarse como una computadora. Persistir. Nunca llegó fácil para él.

Pero eso era gratificante.

—No durarás una semana a tiempo completo con el agente Gibbs—le comentó Sean, un colega de Nortfolk, y se las arregló para sonar preocupado y envidioso al mismo tiempo.—Hemos oído las historias, Tim. ¿De verdad quieres arriesgarte...?

McGee lo despidió con un gesto. Se llevaba sus títulos y su trabajo bajo el brazo, esperando no volver. Con ansias. Avanzar, avanzar. No quería pudrirse en ese rincón oscuro de la agencia, no lo merecía y sabía que podía dar más. Necesitaba la oportunidad. Le faltaba experiencia, sí, pero no el deseo de aprender y prosperar. Había escuchado las historias, pero trabajar con el equipo de Gibbs cuando lo hizo, lo había estimulado. Y estaría Abby y un mundo de posibilidades y más. Y más. Y más.

Tim era ambicioso, también. Y no se avergonzaba de ello. Podía serlo. No había nada peor que ser el niño olvidado, el hijo insuficiente. ¿Qué había de malo en querer ser alguien?

Él siempre se adaptó bien, además. Incluso, cuando el ambiente era hostil.

Podía hacerlo mejorar.

 **(*)**

 **Abigail Sciuto** escuchaba su música a todo volumen y sonreía y era feliz. Fue la niña de los ojos de sus padres, curiosa siempre, revoltosa por tiempos y caprichosa por instantes. Apasionada, sí. Aún más brillante que el mismo sol. Inteligente. Atrevida. Diferente. No usaba tatuajes por una razón, solo le gustaban. La ciencia era su impulso, su mente un caleidoscopio.

Ella sabía lo que quería, lo que no. La describrían como un oximoron dentro de una contradicción y ella no lo negaría, pero Abby tampoco quería que la consideraran algo fijo. Era mutable. Le gustaba el rojo y el negro y el azul. A veces el amarillo. Odiaba tener tiempo libre porque la obligaba a concentrarse en cosas perdidas.

En la última vez que vio a su padre y no le recordó que lo amaba. La última vez que sintió los brazos de su madre como un consuelo y una caricia. En la tristeza en los ojos de Luca cuando ella le contó sobre la muerte de el hombre que creyeron que viviría doscientos años como prometió. En su funeral y la culpa que siguió. En la ausencia y la soledad.

En la familia que perdió.

Llegó a NCIS y dejó de sentirse abandonada.

—La familia es más que la sangre, Abbs—le dijo Gibbs, una sonrisa inusual y voz calmante para serenar su corazón cuando ella descubrió que, en realidad, no sabía quién era.

Ella era inefable. Atípica, en cada definición. Una niña que creció rápido, una mujer que no llegó a ser del todo. Aprendió y creció y fue buena en su trabajo. Era luchadora. Una niña que no quería ser más, una mujer que quería hacerlo todo.

Abby _era_ sociable y solitaria, por momentos. Amable, terca. Por días, su única compañía podrían ser sus bebés electrónicos, y Bert, y las visitas esporádicas de su equipo favorito y ella estaría bien con ello. Otros, buscaba los brazos de Gibbs como un recordatorio y el consuelo, compartía bromas con Tony como si fuera obligación, le guiñaba un ojo a McGee como una sugerencia, y se encontraba con Ducky (o Palmer) como una oportunidad. Kate y Ziva (y Ellie) eran sus cómplices intermitentes en diferentes tiempos.

Gibbs tenía razón, como siempre, y Abby abrazó el conocimiento con todo su corazón.

La familia es más que la sangre, de hecho.

* * *

 **N/A** : Otra vez dejé al margen a varios personajes (¡Lo siento, Ducky! ¡Palmer!) pero estos fueron los que llegaron a mi mente. Probablemente, vuelva a retomar con los que restan.

¡Gracias por leer!


	15. Nombre

_Referencias de toda la serie pero sin tiempo definido._

* * *

15. **Nombre** _.  
_ _título que se aplica a personas para distinguirlos de otros de la misma clase._

* * *

 **Donald**. _El que gobierna el mundo.  
_  
Su madre realmente tenía grandes planes para él.

Victoria Mallard había sido visionaria en tiempos de blanco y negro, única en sus años atemporales y la mujer más extraordinaria que había podido conocer. Fue Joseph, un pobre intento de padre, quien más daño le causó en sus años primeros, en las mañanas de su vida. Por eso sabía que él, su ser entero, se debía a su madre y no a su padre. Su madre fue su pilar cuando su padre los dejó. Él siempre fue bueno para dejarlos. Fue ella la que lo empujó hacia adelante, la luchadora. Fue ella a quien quería enorgullecer.

Fue ella, siempre.

Siempre.

Donald era hijo de una mujer extraordinaria y un hombre poco menos que común.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Pero él no siempre fue aquel que estaba destinado a ser.

Durante mucho, mucho tiempo, fue solo Donnie. Angus lo llamó así durante su primer día juntos, encuentro casual en la Inglaterra de su niñez. Porque Donald era demasiado serio, demasiado adulto y ellos eran demasiado pequeños en el mundo. Ellos eran diminutos...

 **Angus**. _Uno fuerte.  
_  
Su primer amigo, el mejor y más confiable. Una risa constante flotando, su salvador por instantes. Su rival, otras veces. Su enemigo. No muy dispuesto a ser quien otros querían, siempre auténtico. Impulsivo, por instantes. Siempre, Agnus.

El primer mosquetero.

— _Algún día, Donnie, algún día será. Seremos grandes, mi amigo._

 _._

 **Margaret.** _Perla_.

Maggie, en realidad. Porque ella rara vez era Margaret desde que lo conoció. Ella nunca tuvo otro nombre que la más dulce caricia y la más amarga despedida, nunca tuvo otra voz que la brisa y la tormenta. Su recuerdo nunca fue otro que un corazón roto. Nunca fue otro que un corazón esperanzado. Maggs. Su primer amor, su primera ilusión y su único verdadero.

La segunda mosquetera.

— _Si me hubieses dicho algo antes, Donnie... Si tan solo hubiese sabido..._

.

 **Nicholas**. _Victoria de la gente.  
_  
Oh, _Nicholas_. Su hermano pequeño, perdido en los días más primeros. Suspendido en el dolor más desgarrador y enterrado en la más profunda cicatriz.

 _—Donnie, lo siento, pero tengo malas noticias. Sobre Nicholas y su madre... Ellos..._

Ellos eran voces de su pasado, ecos del recuerdo. Sus raíces, sus cimientos. Ellos también eran parte de Donnie y cuando los perdió, cuando los dejó y cuando se los arrebataron...

Él no fue capaz de ser _Donnie_ nunca más.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Hasta NCIS, Donald Mallard vivió muchas vidas.

Algunas las recordaba con la claridad del agua cristalina, otras se tornaban tan sombrías que todavía lo hacían temblar. Sus años de colegio, sus días en la Universidad. La ingenuidad de la juventud.

Una vida llena de promesas.

—¿ _Qué persona cuerda estudiaría para médico forense?_ —preguntó una voz, en el fondo de su cabeza. Sonaba como Agnus. La sala de autopsias estaba tan vacía como su corazón, un poco más fría—. _Este no eres tú, Donnie. Odias los cádaveres._

— _Deberías volver a casa. A nosotros. Probar una vez más. Aún estamos aquí, puedes tenernos. No todo está perdido._

Y Maggs era un deseo olvidado.

—Esta es mi vida ahora—suspiraba y veía sangre. En sus manos, en su ropa. En su cara.

Este _es_ él, también. El hombre en la guerra, el horror que llenaba sus poros de suciedad y que ya no pudo quitarse fácilmente. El hombre que no podía marcharse pero que despertaba cada día con la intención de cambiar algo.

El miedo y la pena y la muerte lo rodearon. Y él no se rindió.

.

— _Tu les das esperanza_ —reprochó una voz y sonaba a repulsión. _El señor Dolor._

Y él quiso creer. Necesitó creer. El mundo no podía ser tan malo.

Pero era.

Y él tenía nada más que esperanza.

.

Durante años no fue otro que el Doctor Mallard. Un título, un nombre que no llegaba a serlo. Una voz en la penumbra de la guerra y un espectador del dolor y la tortura entre los hombres. Cuando él lo perdió todo, cuando él avanzó, no quedó ser nadie más que el doctor.

Un oyente, un mentor, una compañía.

Un sanador.

 _—¿Doctor Donald Mallard? ¿Cómo está mi hermano? ¿Qué le hizo? ¿¡Qué le hizo?!_

Un asesino.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—Un nombre curioso el suyo, mi joven amigo. Me recuerda a un compañero de viaje que...

Los ojos azules eran fulminantes pero Donald los miró con intención—¿Qué tenemos?

Hizo silencio. Recordó una vida anterior. Él siempre había dicho que no se convertiría en uno de esos hombres que recorren sin senderos los caminos, que no hablaría divagando. También había prometido no tocar a los muertos.

Pero él hablaba con la muerte.

Preguntaba.

Ellos nunca contestaron con palabras pero no importaba. Él sólo pensaba en sus últimos momentos y en que todos estaban destinados a morir solos. Nadie había vuelto de ella.

Ni siquiera Nicholas.

La muerte era cruel.

—Lo tengo por un amigo de mis padres—dijo el agente, un tono casi hosco, mientras se inclinaba hacia el cuerpo. Parecía haber tomado su silencio como una respuesta ofendida—¿Cuál es el suyo, doc?

—Donald.

—¿Donald Mallard?—el hombre parecía apático. Pero había curiosidad vibrante bajo su piel. Un investigador, de hecho—. ¿En serio?

Por un momento, él vio un alma torturada y un pecado sin nombre. Pero desapareció bajo la más cruda de las sonrisas.

—Mis amigos me llaman Ducky—dijo, su cara totalmente seria. Era una mentira, pero jamás pensó que el otro hombre se lo tomaría a valor nominal. Luego, sería verdad.

 _Leroy Jethro Gibbs_ bufó de buen humor. Aún no era el hombre gris que sería luego. Aún tenía bordes más suaves, más luz en sus ojos.

Pero ya era un hombre de más preguntas que respuestas.

—Tenemos trabajo que hacer, Duck.

Y sonrió una sonrisa de las suyas.

 **Leroy**. _El rey._

 **Jethro**. _Excelente, abundante._

 _._

—¡Duckman!—Abby siempre estaba feliz y llena de vida. Ducky podía imaginar su niñez y deseaba que nunca cambiase, que su corazón llenase de luz, las sombras. Abigail no debía saber lo cruel que el mundo era. Incluso, aunque ella lo supiese—. ¡Gibbs me dijo que va a traer a alguien a su equipo! Sé que no puede ser mejor que Stan pero... Creo que tenemos que probarlo. ¿Me ayudarás, cierto? ¡No podemos dejar que cualquiera esté allí cuidando de Gibbs!

 **Abigail** _. La alegría del padre._

Abby, la alegría del MCRT.

—Creo, Abigail, que son palabras muy ciertas. Nuestro querido amigo puede tener muy poca preocupación por su bienestar.

.

—Por qué, mi querido muchacho, me atrevo a suponer que ya has cubierto tu cuota del mes con los riesgos cercanos a la muerte. ¿No es así? Recuerdo la historia de un viejo soldado que...

Tony se veía avergonzado y hundido hacia el final de su historia. Casi culpable. Entonces, un gesto que le recordaba a Nicholas atravesó en su cara y le apretó el corazón.

—Lo siento, Ducky.

Jethro hizo un sonido muy parecido a un bufido pero siempre en silencio, en un rincón de la sala, no podía inmutarse. En su territorio, nadie se atrevía a contradecirlo. Pero las heridas no eran lo de Jethro. No las del tipo que Anthony llevaba, al menos.

 **Anthony**. _Invaluable_.

—No podemos darnos el lujo de perderte, mi muchacho.

.

—Creo, Caitlin, que los errores deben usarse para aprender. No podemos saberlo todo, me temo.

Parada frente al hombre que murió bajo su mano, ella se veía indefensa. Pequeña, suave. Compasiva. Ducky pensó en Nicholas y Maggie, sus recuerdos más puros, y los abrazó junto a su corazón.

 **Caitlin**. _Pura_.

—¿Cómo puedo vivir con esto, Ducky?

Y sus ojos estaban llenos de algo oscuro. Algo que él conocía bien.

—Aprendes, mi querida. Aprendes.

.

—Ah, Timothy. Veo que Abigail y tú están esperandome, mi muchacho. Deberías, sabes, descansar un poco. Sigue su ejemplo.

Los dos estaban en la oficina y Ducky había sido enviado allí por Jetrho, para vigilarlos y ser vigilados. Él no se sentía con ánimos de estar en autopsisas. Ese día había demasiados fantasmas. Anthony y Abigail estaban acurrucados juntos en un rincón, la pantalla encendida y las luces tenues.

—Todo va a cambiar, Ducky. Pensé... Kate está muerta, ella... ¿Por qué? Y Ari sigue allí, sigue... respirando. No voy a dejarte solo. No, otra vez. Él ya te secuestró. Ya perdimos a uno de los nuestros, no puedo dejar...

Las noticias corrían rápido. Incluso Gerald, que estuvo en el mismo riesgo aparente, se había preocupado por él.

Ducky suspiró en la visión del odio y la rabia. Un alma tan joven como la de Timothy, tan inocente en tantas cosas. Tan sabia en otras. Él no debía pasar por esto.

 **Timothy**. _Aquel que honra a Dios._

—Esto me hace pensar en un viejo colega...

.

—¿Cómo puedo agradecerte, querida? Has salvado mi vida.

Ziva sonreía a medias. Eran mucho más oscura de lo que Jethro jamás había sido, estaba llena de secretos que jamás podría sospechar. Pero ella era parte del equipo ahora. Ella pronto sería parte de la familia.

Su pasado podía ser negro y turbio, pero él de todos ellos estaba desgarrado por el dolor. En alguna forma.

Caitlin era su tragedia compartida. Caitlin y Ari.

—No hay necesidad.

 **Ziva**. _Brillo, luz._

Oh, la ironía.

.

—Soy Jimmy, bueno, en realidad soy James Palmer. Su nuevo asistente. Pero no me llame Jim, doctor Mallard. Por favor, prefiero que me llame Jimmy. O algo. Pero no Jim.

 **James**. _Suplantador._

Era adecuado y no lo era, al mismo tiempo. La figura desgarbada en su puerta no era nada como Gerald Jackson y parecía torpe y huidizo. Pero sus ojos...

Había una fortaleza oculta.

— _Señor Palmer._

—¿Doctor?

La sonrisa de Jimmy le recordó un tiempo más feliz.

Sonrió.

—Bienvenido a NCIS.

* * *

 **N/A:** Este capítulo no estaba exactamente pensado y de hecho se me ocurrió mientras regresaba de la U. Pero quería agradecer el bonito comentario de **KattytoNebel** y pensé que debía escribir esto para ella, aunque no era lo que se me ocurrió originalmente para Ducky. ¡Muchas, muchas gracias!

Ducky es uno de los personajes más maravillosos de esta serie, estoy de acuerdo, y también uno de mis favoritos. Si bien creo es una pena que haya muy poco de él a lo largo de las temporadas (encuentro que en las últimas hay más datos de su pasado) y al mismo tiempo me parece que lo intrigante de él es que sabemos poco, a pesar de todo. Es un enigma completo.

Yo solo espero haberle hecho justicia a nuestro querido doctor.

¡Gracias por leer!


	16. Desencanto

16. **Desencanto  
** _pérdida de la esperanza, especialmente de conseguir una cosa que se desea, o de la ilusión al saber que algo o alguien no es como se creía._

* * *

 **Secrets [9.15]**

 _Ducky_ : _No, your pain is as clear to me as Jethro's. He lost Shannon, the one love of his life, and you lost faith in yourself for so many reasons. Jethro coped with his pain by repeatedly marrying the wrong woman, thus ensuring that ultimately he would be alone and safe from heartbreak._

* * *

Él, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, es como _agua._ Él puede estar en silencio como un océano sin olas, pero puede ser salvaje y violento, también. Opuestos, contrarios. Pero un solo ser. _  
_

El pelo de Shannon es de color rojo como el fuego o la sangre. Gibbs elige fuego en lugar de sangre. Él ha visto demasiado de ello en su vida, desde años tempranos. Es algo que prefiere ignorar.

Y Shannon es como fuego, en realidad. Ella es vital, indomable, e inteligente. Cuando la ve, quiere sonreír. Sin razón, sin motivo. Él sabe que Shannon le hace un mejor hombre simplemente por existir. Ella es su _hermosa_ luz.

El fuego y el agua pueden vivir en armonía, piensa. Y por muchos años, eso es verdad.

Y luego Kelly, su dulce y pequeña bebé, se ríe en sus brazos y ella es la esperanza. Y él es feliz.

Pero un día oscuro y terrible, la luz y la esperanza _mueren_.

* * *

La cama es fría durante algunas noches largas. El dolor abraza fuertemente su corazón, nunca lo deja ir. Y él es la venganza y el odio y la ira.

La muerte.

Sin embargo, Mike Franks está ahí y extiende su mano, una oportunidad. Y hay reglas, también. Muchas más reglas que aquellas que empezó una vez, con Shannon.

 _Puede vivir con eso._

El agua se agita con violencia, y cuando se calma, Mike lo llama ' _probie_ '.

Eso no es tan malo.

* * *

Gibbs puede ser paciente. A veces la gente parece olvidar que era un francotirador en el pasado, que se utiliza para esperar el momento de encontrar su objetivo. Él construye barcos, también. Y él es capaz de estar en profundo silencio mientras espera que la confesión de un sospechoso.

Pero prefiere no ser paciente. No con las personas con las que trabaja en NIS. Ellos tienen que dar respuestas, resolver crímenes.

Las familias son suficientes pacientes. Él puede dar fe de ello.

* * *

—Te amo— Diane susurra en la oscuridad. —Te amo.

Gibbs entierra su cara en su pelo y finge no oírla, trata de no pensar en las manos teñidas de color rojo, la facilidad con la que los corazones pueden estar rotos. Trata de olvidar a la muerte.

Más tarde ella dirá que era su _antidepresivo personal_. Puede que sea la mejor definición. Se conocieron en un bar y él deja el alcohol por ella, o trata.

El agua se mueve y los fluye y limpia. Es complicado, sutil y misterioso. Puede corroer y ahogar. Y él lo hace.

Diane respira suave y rápido contra su oreja, su aliento limpio y dulce, y se agarra a su espalda con una fuerza sorprendente. Gibbs mantiene sus ojos cerrados cuando están juntos en la cama.

—¿Quién es Shannon?—pregunta Diane, un día.

 _La luz_ _que_ _está_ _muerta._

—No importa.

No es suficiente para ninguno de ellos. Él sonríe con la boca; sus ojos son oscuros, ella toma algunas cosas con ella, todo lo que puede quitarle, y se aleja.

No le importa, tampoco. Aunque también duele.

* * *

Rebecca siempre sonríe y su pelo es de oro rojo. Le habla de Diane y su divorcio, él no menciona ninguna otra persona durante sus primeros meses. Ella dice ' _sí, quiero_ ' algún tiempo más tarde, con una mirada feliz, hermosa en su vestido blanco. Él simplemente se inclina de nuevo hacia un rumbo menos crudo y espera que esto es algo que se puede mantener.

Pero ella no _es_ Shannon. La luz todavía está muerto. Y la esperanza duele cuando se da cuenta que sigue sintiendo vacío.

—No puedo hacer esto más tiempo—le dice ella una noche y llora. Quiere llorar con ella, también.

Él puede ver su espalda, las sábanas cubren el resto de su cuerpo. Hace algún tiempo que duermen sin tocarse.

—Bueno—responde.

Rebecca tiene un romance con otro hombre, pero su matrimonio carece de valor desde antes de eso.

* * *

Le gusta mucho Jenny Shepard. Probablemente, la ama. Ella es hermosa, decidida y ambiciosa. Y ella es una compañera de trabajo. Pero eso no importa cuando están solos, no quiere que importe.

En algún momento de su vida, él sabía cómo ser feliz, pero se le olvida cada día desde que su corazón duerme en lo profundo. Se le olvida desde que perdió sus chicas, desde entonces no es bueno en ser feliz.

 _Querido Jethro…_

Luego Jen se aleja y él se da cuenta de que todavía puede ser herido.

* * *

Ducky le presenta a Stephanie. Todo comienza de nuevo, en realidad, y piensa que no puede salir tan mal como las veces anteriores. De verdad. Ellos están muy bien al principio, pero se vuelve gris de todos modos.

Stephanie quiere tener hijos. Él no soporta la idea.

Sin embargo, no se sorprende cuando ella le pide el divorcio, disculpándose por no poder darle lo que él necesita. Pero Leroy le dice que no es su culpa. Se ha olvidado de cómo ser un buen marido durante años.

Ellos siempre podrán tener Moscú.

—Creo que no me amas lo suficiente, tampoco—suspira, con tristeza. Sus ojos son pozos de decepción.

Jethro Gibbs cree que puede vivir en la oscuridad durante el resto de su vida. Y eso duele menos que las alternativas.


	17. Convergencia

Alrededor de 1997. _Referencias a_ _Minds Games_ (3x03). Breve crossover con Criminal Minds sin mucho contexto.

* * *

17\. **Convergencia**  
 _unión en un punto de varias líneas o trayectorias._

* * *

 **I**

Trabajan en el caso como lo harían con cualquier otro, como lo hacen desde que él llegó a la unidad no mucho tiempo atrás, excepto que cuentan con uno menos y la ausencia tiene un sabor agrio en su boca cuando abandonan la oficina. Dave Rossi no está por ningún lado, el aire de ligereza que lo rodea está extinto, y todo parece extrañamente vacío en el camino a Washington D.C. pese a que nada es muy diferente.

Rossi los deja y la vida sigue, ellos avanzan: Tienen trabajo que hacer. Hotch se pregunta si Gideon lo resiente por ello. Aaron sabe que han sido compañeros desde los inicios de la unidad, parte esencial de lo que ahora es. Pero rara vez puede asomarse a la cabeza de Jason y, probablemente, debería estar agradecido por ello.

Perfilar es algo nuevo todavía, al menos como una descripción de trabajo, pero eso es lo que él hace. Lo que ellos hacen. Buscan un por qué en lo simple, un trazo en lo invisible. Una huella, una línea de pensamiento. Los entrenan para ver lo que otros no ven, lo invisible de los crímenes.

Y es inevitable. O necesario.

A veces hay más.

Perfilar a un perfilador tan experimentado sin que él se de cuenta no es fácil. Perfilar a alguien que no quiere ser perfilado es incómodo cuando ese alguien es tu jefe. Hotch solo se permite mirar a su mentor cuando cree que el hombre está lo suficientemente absorbido en su mente como para notarlo, cuando su atención se relaja un poco y luce más accesible. Puede que falle más veces de las que no pero entonces, a él no le importa.

Gideon es legendario por muchas cosas más que la UAC.

—¿Qué tenemos hasta ahora? —Indaga Gideon, de repente.

Y el silencio se rompe y todo vuelve.

Aaron frunce el ceño, mientras ojea por encima los archivos del caso, sin mirar demasiado en ello. Se trata de una recapitulación y no otra cosa, él está preparado.

Tendrán que buscar en profundidad, sí.

Más tarde.

—Hay 4 víctimas. 5, si confirmamos lo que nos ha dicho el doctor Mallard, y es muy probable que lo sea por lo que nos llegó de la autopsia de la suboficial. Parece el mismo MO que tuvo con las victimas previas —una pausa, un pensamiento—... aunque la suboficial estuvo menos tiempo desaparecida.

Ella había sido la única con rango militar, también. Aaron tiene la tentación de preguntarse si había diferencias entre las otras pero se recuerda no formular hipótesis todavía. Deben hacer algunas cosas antes de sacar conclusiones.

Siempre hay más que ver.

Por eso necesitan más ojos.

—A todas las abandonó en lugares de difícil acceso. Todas estaban desnudas y con evidentes señales de tortura. Este _sudes_ está muy enojado con las mujeres —señala. Gideon, con aire pensativo y su mente está a kilómetros, donde siempre va cuando necesita unir el rompecabezas.— ¿Qué hay de la firma?

Hotch asiente cuando la fotografía se asoma entre las hojas del informe meticuloso.

El papel es frío entre sus dedos.

Es difícil que no sea la misma marca. La cicatriz tiene una forma muy particular. —Aquí. El corazón en la espalda.

Gideon parpadea hacia la imagen, ojos atentos y contenidos. —El corazón se asocia generalmente con el amor pero no veo por qué es diferente para él. Y el lugar es muy específico. Quiere que las personas vean lo que le hicieron.

—Alguien lo hirió profundamente—dice Hotch y su voz es plana.

—¿Quién crees?

Hotch siente el nudo en su garganta, pero habla a través de él.

—Una mujer le dio la espalda cuando la necesitaba. ¿Lo abandonó? Tal vez su madre le negó su amor. Y nunca la perdonó por ello —murmura Hotch, ojos cautivos en la imagen. Es fácil ver trazos de verdad cuando se tiene información pero hasta que se demuestre lo contrario solo hay conjeturas. Gideon no necesita escucharlo—. Está matandola una y otra vez.

Nunca será suficiente.

Gideon sonríe. Es una de las pocas sonrisas que Aaron reconoce en él: una sonrisa de orgullo. Él sabe que Jason y Dave tuvieron simpatía para con él y lo habían estado ayudando. Se siente extraña la burla de Rossi, palabras que no puede escuchar del todo.

Tiene que aprender a conformarse. No lo hace más fácil.

—¿Qué sabemos de NCIS? —pregunta Gideon.

Lo cierto es que no mucho.

* * *

 **II**

A Fornell no le gustan los agentes de la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta, pese a que también pertenecen al FBI y Gibbs piensa en ello vagamente cuando el director lo llama a su oficina, no mucho después de que los ve llegar al astillero. Con cualquier otra persona, él le daría un segundo pensamiento a la idea de compartir el caso. Después de lo que ha oído sobre ellos de parte de Tobías, en especial. Pero el juicio de alguien que quiere casarse con una de sus ex esposas es, por lo menos, _cuestionable_.

Además, Morrow es implacable y no va a permitirle llevar el caso por su cuenta. No con lo que tienen hasta ahora. No con lo que ese maldito le hace a las mujeres. _Confía en Thomas Morrow._

Cuando Gibbs le había confirmado que efectivamente su último caso (Desiree, piensa y el nombre es un tatuaje de lágrimas ardientes que todavía puede ver en el rostro de su madre) tenía mucho en común que las muertes que estaban siendo investigadas por el grupo élite del Bureau, había levantado el teléfono y llamado para informarles.

Tal vez Morrow sigue probando su valía. Gibbs sabe que tiene que llenar los zapatos de Mike Franks y su antiguo —recién retirado— jefe era de los tipos más ásperos y fuertes que había conocido en su vida.

 _No iba a ser fácil._

Y están en el punto, en realidad, no hay demasiadas opciones. La suboficial había sido torturada hasta la muerte según Ducky y llevaba el corazón grabado en su espalda, firma infame de su asesino. Un corazón simboliza tantas cosas, pero no quiere pensar en lo que es para alguien que lo deja como una señal de su deseo de sangre.

La Unidad de Analisis de Conducta, que ha estado siguiendo la estela de muerte, quiere atrapar al maldito. Él, también. De repente, tienen mucho en común.

—Este es el agente Jethro Gibbs, y les ayudará con lo que necesiten —dice Tom Morrow cuando llega a su despacho, y su voz es calma. Pero su mirada es férrea y Gibbs conoce una señal de advertencia cuando la escucha—. Están aquí por el caso de nuestra oficial desaparecida.

Uno de los hombres asiente antes de clavar sus ojos en él. Es la mirada aguda de un halcón, examina cada detalle en su cara y en su cuerpo, a su alrededor y Gibbs se siente en terreno seguro, tierra común. Este hombre quiere resolver el caso.

Tal vez esto no es una gran pérdida de tiempo, después de todo.

—Soy el agente Gideon y este es el agente Hotchner —dice el hombre, y sus nombres en realidad importan. Gibbs quiere recordarlos, por si acaso.

El tiempo dirá si es para bien. O para mal.

—¿Cuántas más son? —Pregunta, entre dientes. Sabe lo suficientemente bien que los números en la televisión no son sinceros. _Muy poco lo es._

Gideon parpadea pero los ojos de Hotchner, oscuros y serios, se endurecen. Es joven, mucho más joven, pero su boca es una línea y sus cejas se arrugan.

—Al menos el doble de lo que suponemos —dice y su cara es de piedra. Y es una respuesta y no lo es, pero Gibbs es interrogador y sabe cuando le mienten.

Estos hombres dicen la verdad.

Puede que haya más.

 _Él está seguro que hay más._

—¿Qué necesitan saber? —Quiere saber, porque nunca ha trabajado con la UAC antes y él no sabe como se siente al respecto. Sus hombros se mantienen rígidos y mira a Morrow un momento, una búsqueda de información. Una búsqueda de aprobación.

Tom asiente apenas pero su cara no muestra alivio o calma. Es sabido que Gibbs no juega bien en grupo.

Gideon parece curioso, pero sus ojos son igual de agudos que antes. Hay algo más en su mirada, un hambre que no tiene nombre, y Gibbs decide que le gusta ese hombre.

— _Todo_.

* * *

 **III**

—¿ _Jefe_?

Desde que Gibbs odia que le llamen señor hay pocas alternativas para sus subordinados. Las mujeres suelen optar por 'Gibbs', los hombres suelen llamarlo 'jefe'. Aunque hubo unas pocas excepciones en cada caso. Burley no es una de ellas.

Los únicos que usan su nombre son Ducky y el director Morrow. Mike siempre lo llamó 'novato' y el resto del mundo suele tratarlo simplemente con su título como agente. Está bien para él. No trabaja para hacer amigos, ni hace amigos en el trabajo.

Es mejor así.

Burley parece cansado en su escritorio y Pacci examina unos documentos con atención, mientras está de pie en medio del lugar. Gibbs tiene la idea de que ha pasado más tiempo de lo que espera y le urge decirle a Pacci que debe elegir un escritorio mientras sea uno de los suyos.

 _No deben dejar de moverse._

—¿Tienes algo, Steve?—pregunta porque tiene que hacer algo. La ira gotea en su tono, la importencia. No pueden seguir tan perdidos.

Pacci tuerce la boca en una casi sonrisa pero no habla y Gibbs levanta una ceja. No tiene tiempo para bromas.

—La noche que desapareció... Ella habló con un hombre. Los testigos dijeron que lo vieron salir detrás de ella del lugar y no podemos encontrarlo...

—¿Tienes un nombre?

Burley revisa sus notas. —Sí.

—Dámelo. Y luego dale todo al FBI. Quieren saber lo que tenemos.

—¿Vamos a ceder el caso?—pregunta, sorpresa en su cara, y sus ojos. Parece casi aliviado.

Gibbs lo mira. Y Burley se sumerge en papeles de nuevo, muy consciente de la respuesta que no llegará. Se pregunta cuanto soportará trabajado para él.

Pacci mira a los dos hombres que se hablan con Morrow en las escaleras, haciendo caso omiso de lo que pasa entre ellos, y luego vuelve a Gibbs. Hay una pregunta silenciosa en el gesto.

—¿Café?

Gibbs muerde una sonrisa.

* * *

 **IV**

—Él se llama Stanley, ¿sabes?

Gibbs toma un largo sorbo de café y eso es todo, ya siente el dolor de cabeza retroceder. Probablemente ha estado mucho tiempo despierto, probablemente Ducky tenga razón y deba dejar de beber tanta cafeína.

—Nadie puede reemplazar a Franks—dice Chris cuando suben al ascensor de regreso a la oficina y Gibbs se siente tenso. Pacci lo ignora—, pero eso no quiere decir que puedes espantar a todos los agentes que trabajan aquí. Han pasado casi dos años, Gibbs.

 _Tienes que aprender a dejar ir las cosas, novato._

—¿Piensas que hago eso?—pregunta, en cambio, y no necesita que le digan que es cierto. Hay apuestas sobre si Burley sobrevivirá otro mes y, además, cuánto durará el siguiente novato del MCRT. Lo mínimo son apenas minutos y eso es ridículo y divertido, al mismo tiempo—. Burley no se ha ido. Va a cumplir año y medio aquí.

Pacci mueve los hombros. Él sabe que es una discusión perdida y la deja antes de iniciar. Gibbs tiene una reputación y un nombre y también es terco como pocos hombres que ha conocido.

No podría ganarle una discusión.

—Es un tipo duro y hace bien en aguantarte—Gibbs sonríe en eso—. Pero no lo dejas ser parte de tu equipo. No confías en él ni cerca de la mitad de lo que confiabas en Mike. Él es un buen agente y él _quiere_ estar aquí.

Gibbs no puede confiar en nadie de la forma en la que confiaba en Mike. Pero también es cierto que Burley no tiene que vivir a la sombra de alguien que se ha ido por propia voluntad.

Gibbs no olvida los nombres a menos que no quiera recordar.

—Tienes que confiar más, Gibbs—dice Pacci, y es tranquilo. Muy tranquilo.

—Confío lo suficiente.

Y ambos saben que no es cierto.

—Necesitas un compañero. O mejor, un equipo—Pacci está allí y ayuda pero él tiene su propia unidad para trabajar—. No puedes salvar el mundo solo. ¿No tienes una regla sobre eso?

Sí, la tiene. Pero eso no lo detiene.

* * *

 **V**

El director Morrow los acompaña hasta la puerta, silencioso, y sólo un poco más relajado.

Su voz es profunda y clara cuando habla.

—El agente Gibbs puede ser difícil pero es el mejor de los nuestros. —Y no hay ninguna pizca de duda allí. Es un hombre que confía en su gente por completo.

—Conozco el tipo —dice Gideon, una sonrisa de las suyas—. No habrá problemas con su agente.

Hotch tiene sus dudas pero no lo comenta y Morrow resopla una sonrisa incrédula.

Gideon sonríe más y le estrecha la mano con firmeza al director de la naval. Hotch sigue su ejemplo. No se irán todavía, pero probablemente no vuelvan a ver a Thomas Morrow pronto.

Todo vuelve a su cause natural cuando se despiden.

—Algo me dice que el agente Gibbs no es muy diplomático —dice Hotch. No ha sido solo Hotchner en mucho tiempo como Dave no ha sido precisamente Rossi.

—Lo bueno es que nosotros sí.

Si el agente Gibbs es algo parecido a lo que cree, los ayudará sin siquiera buscar el crédito. Pero luchará cada minuto para hacerse cargo de la investigación.

Es un hombre que se prueba así mismo. Gideon se pregunta por qué.

Este caso va a ser interesante.

* * *

 **N/A** : Hace mucho tiempo que quería escribir un crossover entre Criminal Minds y NCIS, mis dos series predilectas de investigación. Pensaba hacer una historia de varios capítulos y publicarla independientemente de esta colección pero después del decepcionante final de la temporada trece, en realidad, no me entusiasmaba demasiado escribir algo tan largo. Supongo que seguiré con las historias cortas y desconectadas.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

 **AAnonim77** , ¡mil gracias por comentar! La vida de Gibbs está llena de malas decisiones pero creo que Shannon y Kelly fueron la luz de su vida. Ahora tiene a su equipo y yo pienso en ellos como puntos de luz en su vida. Me consuela un poco, por él, porque debió ser realmente duro.


	18. Inercia

Agosto/Septiembre 2006. _Referencias a Hiatus parte II (3x24)_

* * *

18\. **Inercia  
** _resistencia de los cuerpos para cambiar su estado de reposo o de movimiento sin la intervención de alguna fuerza._

* * *

México había sido un escape necesario, una salida conveniente.

Una pausa en sus días vacíos de significado y también un mirada renovada para lo que había dejado atrás. Una bocanada de aire fresco que soplaba las cenizas de cadáveres que no tenían nombres conocidos pero que habían dejado un hueco tan grande que carecía de sentido siquiera ignorarlos. Podía ver parte de su vida a través de un vidrio semi opaco que apenas le dejaba distinguir las siluetas de los objetos.

 _No estaba bien. Empeoraría antes de mejorar._

En las pesadillas que lo asaltaban durante las noches había un caleidoscopio de imágenes que no quería calificar, imágenes que no se atrevía a nombrar. Eran, en parte, recuerdos de una vida pasada que tenía muy presente y memorias de una vida recientemente olvidada. También había sueños de un futuro negado, pero esas visiones eran tan dolorosas que no se atrevía a pensarlas ni en sus más alertas, sobrios momentos.

 _No había muchos momentos de sobriedad cuando Mike estaba cerca. Pero él estaba acostumbrado._

Si bien él no era la clase de personas que se sumergían en lo hondo del pozo filosófico, cuestionando los caminos inciertos o posibilidades, había hecho mucho de eso últimamente. Cierto, él no era de los que contemplaban pensamientos inquietantes y sentimientos arraigados que hundieron raíces profundas, pero se había visto forzado a mirarlos desde una nueva perspectiva desde que había abierto los ojos a una vida que recordaba a medias. Él no era de esa clase, pero Ducky era.

 _Donald Mallard, el hombre que había elegido una parte de su cerebro para recordarle cosas que no quería recordar._

Ciertamente, aunque Leroy prefería ignorar las cuestiones de esa índole, el perder y recuperar años de su vida lo había llevado hasta una hoja en blanco, una vida con palabras escritas en arena y él se había quedado sin armas contra ello.

Él no tenía más que hacer que pensar, no tenía otra cosa en su futuro próximo que el tiempo libre.

El trabajo servía. Pero, incluso con las manos ocupadas, encontraba formas de dar vueltas a viejas ideas.

Su viaje a México, siguiendo las huellas de su viejo mentor y amigo, lo había llevado a una meseta de su vida. Era una que se parecía a la que ya había atravesado una vez pero que, sin duda, era diferente.

En aquel momento, él había perdido el significado de su vida. En este, sabía que tenía algo y lo había olvidado.

Él lo sabía. Pero eso no era suficiente.

Había pasado más de una década desde 1991, desde el momento en el que perdió a su familia, a su esposa y a su hija. Había pasado más de una década del día en que se las arrebataron, y él todavía sentía el dolor crudo en su cuerpo, en su corazón, por una pérdida que carecía de nombre. Él las había enterrado en lo más profundo de su alma, un lugar donde podría tenerlas siempre y había sido forzado a revivir todo ello y había tenido que volver a vivir el duelo. Ellas no volverían a ser enterradas fácilmente. Nunca fue fácil, para empezar.

Quince años de memoria se quejaban en las lagunas de su mente, mil ideas punzantes sobre lo que él había sido durante todo ese tiempo y lo que él no podía precisar de esos fragmentos incoherentes. Quince años rotos en piezas sin cohesión que amenazaban con destruir lo que había construido con sus manos; el Agente Especial Gibbs, el lobo solitario que no tenía nada que perder, era ahora un rompecabezas con un montón de piezas que no tenían lugar definido.

Él quería darles sentido pero no podía. Le faltaban piezas.

Mike se sentó a su lado en la arena fría, cosa inusual desde que prefería pasar los días como el epítome del ocio, pero no habló durante lo que pareció una eternidad. El sol había caído en lo lejano del horizonte.

—El mar no tiene respuestas, _novato._ No esas que tú estás buscando—son palabras que no significaron lo que estaban tratando de decir pero que lo implicaban. Gibbs esperaba sinceridad absoluta de parte de su antiguo jefe porque Mike era quién era— Creo que te aburrirás pronto.

Él hizo un sonido sin comprometerse en respuesta. Habían tenido esa discusión apenas unas horas atrás: prácticamente llevaba tres meses y medio allí y no había sido capaz de relajarse. Mike le había insinuado que debía regresar pero sin utilizar ninguna palabra que pudiera hacerlo sentirse impulsado. Ambos sabían que Gibbs se marcharía de allí sin esperar un minuto si se hacía la petición.

No se le escapaba la realidad detrás del asunto, ellos dos estaban hechos de distinto material y por eso era que no podían tener una convivencia tranquila. Gibbs necesitaba sus manos ocupadas, necesitaba vivir el mundo a través de ellas. Necesitaba moverse, necesitaba actuar.

Mike no. _Ya_ no más.

Él podía ver el atractivo que encerraban las costas alejadas del mundo, sí, pero no por ello lo abrazaba como Mike lo hizo.

Era el perfecto _refugio._

No llegaban noticias del exterior para no frustrar la visión del pacífico rincón del mundo excepto las eventuales novedades que los arrastraban fuera de las paredes de la burbuja y que eran recibidas a través de una mujer de la que no podía recordar el nombre. Él podía ver que Mike estaba casi en paz allí. Casi, porque era una paz que no llegaba a cubrir las heridas y los bordes dentados y gruesos. Casi, porque él había llegado para romper esa paz.

Sin él allí, un constante recordatorio del pasado, Mike no tendría que verle la cara a lo que dejó atrás sin mirar dos veces y podría pretender que el mundo estaba en su habitual comportamiento. Era esa idea más que las otras las que más irrumpían en su mente sin descanso.

Él había hecho lo mismo que Mike. Él había llegado a su límite y había dejado todo sin mirar más allá de lo que necesitaba.

Y aunque había sido lo que sentía, él podía recordar lo que era estar del otro lado…

Él podía recordar demasiado bien la sensación de haber sido abandonado, el haber sido dejado atrás. Mike no había dado siquiera el aviso cuando se marchó, más allá de un saludo que solo tenía significado en retrospectiva, y Gibbs supo que él había dejado cuando fue hasta su casa por una explicación y la había hallado vacía con una nota escrita a mano y la placa que había sido de su jefe. Él había resentido ese silencio de Mike, aunque él lo entendía: una ruptura limpia. Se suponía que eran las heridas que se curaban más rápido. Tony había merecido más que eso.

Tony, Ducky, Abby, McGee... _Todos_ ellos. Él les había dado lo que podía darles cuando se despidió de ellos: palabras. No era en absoluto bueno con ellas pero lo había intentado. Se lo habían merecido. Ellos eran (¿habían sido?) lo más parecido a lo que él había tenido a una familia desde...

 _Desde…_

Sí, él podía ver el atractivo de ese lugar. Pero no sentía el llamado de ese sitio, no, y con cada día que se mantenía ocupado en una tarea de la casa desechada se preguntaba: ¿y qué sigue ahora?

En las costas cálidas de México no había respuestas.

 _Tal vez no era tan malo escapar del lugar al que había escapado._

Era cuestión de tiempo, probablemente. Era cuestión de algo que lo empujase de nuevo a moverse.

* * *

 **N/A** : Encontré esto entre algunos archivos viejos.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

 **AAnonim77** , ¡me alegra tanto que sigas por aquí! Ciertamente las actualizaciones tardan bastante pero es que estoy un poco decepcionada con lo que he visto de la serie en la temporada trece (dicen que ha mejorado bastante en la catorce pero aún no llega aquí así que es cuestión de esperar) y muchas veces quiero escribir pero la inspiración no llega :(


	19. Colisión

Mayo 2005. _Referencias a Kill Ari Parte I (3x01)_

* * *

19\. **Colisión**

 _encuentro violento de dos o más cuerpos, de los cuales al menos uno está en movimiento._

* * *

—Él es su problema ahora, directora.

Y allí, en la oscuridad renuente y la luz tenue de MTAC, estaba Jennifer Shepard. Presente, como si no se hubiese ido. Lejana, como siempre la sintió. Y hubo recuerdos, imágenes, historia entre ellos. Por un momento, al menos, parecían implosionar en la distancia entre los dos. Luego, desaparecieron hasta perderse por completo.

—Hola Jethro —saludó ella, como si no hubiese pasado más que un día.

Pero, en realidad, hubo días. Había años de distancia, de existencias.

Sus ojos eran mucho más fríos -más experimentados, más brillantes- que la última vez que él los había visto, pero Gibbs podía ver la chispa divertida en el fondo, la satisfacción escrita en sus pupilas. Ella había querido hacer esto de esta forma, sorprenderlo. Jenny siempre había disfrutado de los desafíos.

Se limitó a mirarla.

—¿Podríamos omitir la estúpida frase de "no has cambiado nada"? —Jenny sugirió, voz suave y fría, y él sintió que su boca se torcía en una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué empezar a mentirnos ahora, Jen?

Todo en ella brindaba un sentido nuevo, un aire distinguido y sofisticado, que parecía haber llegado con los años, se había fijado pero que él podía algo reconocer desde días lejanos. Eso fue lo que Jenny era. Ella sabía como mantener la atención en su belleza para que no viesen su potencial y se dejasen llevar por su apariencia. Ella podía ser implacable, como él había sido siempre, y absoluta.

Gibbs había visto a través de ello, directamente al núcleo, y por eso la había mantenido durante todo el tiempo que pudo. Ella fue contemporánea a Stan, o algo parecido, y junto con él, una de las que más había permanecido en su equipo. Hasta que ya no lo hizo.

Y nunca fue elección de nadie más que ella misma. Nada en la vida de Jen Shephare fue decidido por otra persona que ella misma.

—El pasado no será un problema.

Y de alguna manera, era una promesa, una pregunta y una mentira. Todo al mismo tiempo.


	20. Amalgama

Referencias vagas a las trece temporadas. Ninguna demasiado elaborada.

* * *

20\. **Amalgama**  
 _mezcla confusa de personas o cosas de distinto origen o naturaleza y algunas veces contrarias._

* * *

En un momento está allí, riendo con Gibbs y Tony, y luego... _nada_. Kate no puede entenderlo. Así que se queda, porque no está segura de hacia dónde tiene que ir. Y mientras ella permanece, ella los mira. Eso fue lo que ella es. Es lo que ella hizo.

Es lo único que recuerda ser.

A veces aparta la mirada, aún cuando quiere verlos. A veces se da vuelta y se hunde, pero se niega a moverse. A veces se pregunta por qué sigue allí, prefiere no saber la respuesta todavía.

A veces una mujer pelirroja cae a su lado, sus ojos tristes y sonrisa suave. Otras veces es una niña de ojos azules, un ángel que, Kate sabe, no debería estar allí. Hay otras sombras que ella no conoce, hay una mujer que se parece a Tony y se ve tan ansiosa como él cuando Gibbs lo fijaba con una mirada. Hay otra mujer pelirroja (asocia a ambas con Gibbs por lo obvio), una niña que habla en hebreo que debe tener que ver con su _reemplazo_ que vino del Mossad y, durante un breve instante, Ari aparece y pide perdón. Es demasiado poco, demasiado tarde. Pero ella _cree_ en el perdón.

—¡Kate, Kate! —la niña de ojos azules se llama Kelly y se parece tanto a Gibbs que todo tiene sentido, y a la vez _nada_ —Mamá dice que puedes quedarte a verlos hasta que estés segura que van a estar bien. Nosotras te haremos compañía, y también otros. Los conocerás a todos.

—Tu vienes más seguido que tu mamá —observa. Al menos, eso es cierto desde que Kate está… allí.

Kelly la mira, sus ojos llenos de algo que no debería conocer con tan pocos años. —Quiero que papá sea feliz.

Kate asiente.

El tiempo pasa.

Es un poco extraño, en realidad, al principio. Demasiado extraño, en realidad. Y no importa porque ella ya no es. Pero ella se concentra, ella se aferra… Hasta que sepa que puede irse. Es todo lo que puede hacer.

Así que lo hace.

Ella ve a Gibbs mirando por encima de ellos como un padre orgulloso y sabe que Shannon tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas al ver lo mismo. Lo ven cuidadosamente peinando a través de estrategias de dudas y fortalezas, para siempre persiguiendo formas de mantenerlos a salvo. Kate encuentra algo de consuelo en la forma en la que se siente mal por su muerte, aunque no es necesario. Y a la vez… duele. Quema.

Ella ve a Tony reír, siendo contagioso para todas las personas que lo rodean (y para la mujer que Kate sospecha fuertemente que es su madre. Pueden ver a Tony siendo Tony y el pecho le duele cuando observa su dolor oculto y su corazón roto. Quiere abrazarlo y solo es aire que acaricia su mejilla y llora por la amistad preciosa que nacía apenas.

Ella ve a Abby garabateando algunas palabras y frases para Tim en la puerta del laboratorio en el marcador de pizarra, junto con los significados y ejemplos y uno o dos chistes subidos de tono para Tony. Visibles para cuando fueran a verla. Una pareja que Kate no conoce hace señas a su lado y Kate ríe cuando Gloria Sciuto se presenta como la madre de Abby.

Ella ve a los fríos ojos de Ziva y sus sonrisas tristes, esas que nadie más puede apreciar. Kate no sabe que pensar de Ziva David pero sus labios se sellan cuando la joven niña israelí aparece a su lado. Kate ve a Ziva caer en algo aterrador, vulnerable, maravilloso y desconocido con estos pendejos que Kate conoció cuando era. Talia (Kate aprende su nombre luego) llora la suerte de su hermana en palabras que Kate no puede entender. Pero el _amor_ no se pierde en la traducción.

Ella ve a Abby sonreír y llorar y cómo su luz brillante llenó la vida de todos ellos. A veces quisiera poder abrazarla y decirle que es valiosa y amada. Y que la echa de menos, también. Que debe ser feliz.

Ella ve a Ducky hacer una taza de té y dejarlo junto al codo de Jimmy después de un largo día. Las largas historias entre ellos. Las llamadas de Gerald, la muerte de Victoria Mallard (que aparece a su lado en un momento que no entiende) y que tiene un corazón tan grande, una mente tan sabia...

Ella ve cómo la expresión de Gibbs se vuelve fría y extrañamente intensa, a veces. Shannon suspira y llora y ríe con él. A veces Kate tiene que cerrar los ojos al dolor de Kelly.

Ella ve algunas expresiones de valor incalculable en sus caras en los momentos más extraños. Perros que se llaman como ellos, misiones hilarantes. También hay desconfianza, hay enemigos, hay aliados que no lo son, y hay personas que aparentan cosas horribles pero que poseen luz.

Es contradictorio e impredecible.

Ella ve a Tony colocar una manta sobre Ziva cuando ella se duerme durante una película, su expresión solemne y llena del conocimiento de lo raro era esa clase de confianza cuando ellos se reúnen en el hiato de liderazgo de Gibbs.

Ella ve a los sacrificios y la tristeza. La venganza y el odio manchadas de sangre. Justicia. El triunfo y la derrota.

Es esperanza y devastación.

Jenny Shepard se cruza con ella y luego se va con su padre, su expresión llena de dolor y culpa y algo más. Conoce al jefe del jefe, Mike Franks, pero lo que más le sorprende es la imagen de Ned Dorneget pasando a su lado. Uno pensaría que el lugar queda pequeño, pero hay suficiente para cada uno. No piensa irse todavía, porque quiere ver… más. Ella desea que ellos tengan más luz.

Kate a veces, extraña demasiado a sus hermanos. Rachel aparece, esporádicamente, pero sonríe y parece que está bien. Kate no la sigue, no la persigue… Porque ella no es tan fuerte para eso, porque ella se aferró demasiado tiempo a ser la agente Todd y no solo la joven Katie.

Ella ve cómo Gibbs se aferra a la parte posterior del cuello de Tony en camaradería silenciosa, ojos cálidos y aprobación palpitante. Recuerda un momento en el que pensó en ellos como algo precioso en su vida, compañeros y hermanos, y el conocimiento le duele en el pecho. Aún cuando el dolor es cosa del pasado.

Ella ve el suave, sutil toque de Delilah en el hombro de Tim cuando él se deja caer en sus historias, antes de que Tim la agarre de la mano y apriete, antes de ir a la cama esas noches que pasaron juntos.

Ella ve a Jimmy saludar a Breena con abandono alegre, besándola profundamente, sus largos dedos por el pelo enhebrado. Kate sonríe tanto como Ducky como cuando le dicen que la pequeña Victoria le llamará abuelo.

Ella ve a Tony y Jimmy reír a carcajadas en una vieja película, Chaplin yendo al otro lado de la pantalla. Una bebé también está allí, durmiendo, y Kate se siente invadida por una imagen que no conoce al ver a Tony sostenerla un momento breve.

Ella ve como Ducky trató de ofrecer comodidad en sus problemas y dudas, ocultando la suyas. Victoria Mallard sufre en silencio y Kate suspira cuando la consuela. Ducky encuentra a una mujer llamada Maggie y un hombre que se llama Agnus parece feliz por él. Kate se asombra al conocer a Nicholas, el hermano perdido que regresa.

Ella ve las cicatrices y el dolor, las heridas y la sangre. La forma en que algunas decisiones cambian todo.

Ella ve cómo Ziva los deja, huyendo del pasado y el anhelo por el perdón y cómo Tali llegó a su vida como una nueva esperanza. Es algo que debería tener Tony también pero Kate ya no juzga.

Ella ve a Ellie entrar al equipo, de la mano de su esposo, y cómo cae también para esos idiotas que una vez Kate también había amado con su corazón. Es como un nuevo comienzo, un capítulo que empieza a escribirse.

Ella ve a Gibbs mirar a todos los demás, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y un poco más de luz en sus ojos. Hay veces que Kelly le habla, sueños y otras cosas, y él parece escuchar y eso les da a todos esperanzas. Por momentos, él casi cruza pero la niña le dice que sea feliz, que lo siga intentando.

Después de todo, algún día… estarán juntos de nuevo.

Algún día…

Algún día…

—Tú _eres_ Caitlin Todd —dice una voz y el hechizo se rompe, se quiebra. El reconocimiento es espeso, oscuro y amargo.

Kate parpadea, en la llegada inesperada, y los ojos oscuros de Ziva se llenan de lágrimas en la verdad que palpita entre ellas.

Es un final.

Es un principio.

Es la vida.

* * *

 **N/A:** Así que hice a Kate una _stalker_...

En realidad, esto nació básicamente de un mezcla entre los capítulos donde todos los del equipo ven a Kate, los episodios dónde Gibbs ve a Shannon y Kelly (como Requiem) y el más reciente en la temporada trece, cuyo nombre no me acuerdo. Me parecía un poco mal dejar de lado a otros personajes pero la razón por la que Kate apareció es porque creo que genuinamente tenía una relación muy importante con las personas que la conocieron y dejó una huella profunda en ellos (y creo que ellos en ella también).

Dejan abierta la posibilidad que Ziva este viva, al menos según leí en alguno de los comentarios del escritor (creo que era) pero lamentablemente me cuesta verlo. Sinceramente, todo el final parece tomado con pinzas pero... en fin. Me inspiró para terminar esta pequeña historia que llevaba mucho entre mis archivos.

Este es el capítulo final de la colección, no descarto iniciar para NCIS alguna otra pero quiero enfocarme en otras ideas primero. Quiero dedicarle esta pequeña historia especialmente a **Aanonim77,** por todos sus bonitos comentarios. ¡Gracias por la paciencia! :)

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!


End file.
